Duty or Dream
by Yaruhi
Summary: Two days after her' fiance is killed Nasari must journey to the village of Konoha in order to protect her clan from the threat of attack. Will Hyuga Neji be able to help her over come her' grief? Or will an enemy from her' past keep her from her' destiny?
1. Arriving in Konoha

Nasari? Nasari?

Osara Nasari looked up suddenly. "Wha- Oh, I'm sorry father. What were you saying?"

Osara Kasono went back to telling his' daughter of Konohas' amazing past. Nasari tried hard to pay attention to what he was telling her, but her mind wouldn't focus. She couldn't make any sense out of what her' father was saying. Her mind felt far away, and she felt numb and cold. The past few days had come like a hurricane, shattering her peaceful, beautiful world into a million pieces.

Three days ago her' life had been the same as any other girl. Well, almost anyway. Nasari was the second child of Lord Kasono, The leader of the Osara clan, which lived in Taikovara, or Taikoa for short- the village hidden in ice-, which was located up in the mountains. Her much adored, older brother, Hikaru had been the heir of the Osara clan. Her mother, and the rest of her siblings had been killed in an incident when she was seven. Nasari was a chunin level ninja, and showed special potential for becoming a great warrior. Even though she was only fourteen, she was engaged to be marry her' lover Kusame. Then disaster had struck. Two days ago her older brother and her fiancé had gone on a hunting trip along with some of the villages other young men. During that time were attacked by they another village. Many of the men were killed, including Nasari's brother and fiancé. So with dangerous enemy powers joining forces them, the leaders of Osara needed to find a way to save their' clan. The only way that lord Kasono could see to do this was to form an alliance with another powerful clan, an alliance formed through marriage. With her' older brother dead, Nasari was the only choice Kasono had left.

Now Nasari and her' father were on their way to Konoha, The village hidden in leaves, to attempt to arrange for Nasari to wed someone of the powerful Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan had been hoping to form such an alliance with the Osara clan for some time, and had been extremely pleased when Osara had expressed the wish to wed the clan's heiress to a Hyuga. So here she was, two days after her' fiancé died, traveling to another village to become engaged to a boy she had never met.

To make matters worse it was a regular custom in the land that once an heiress was married, she must give up her' place as a ninja in order to give her complete attention to performing her duties as a wife and mother. That is, unless her husband expresses a wish that she might remain a ninja. But, unfortunately, this rarely happened.

"Whoa!" the driver called out.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, jolting Nasari back to the present. Lord Kasono helped her out of the carriage and the two of them walked through the gates of the Hyuga compound followed by a group of their' guards.

Inside the compound there were many buildings. A Hyuga guard motioned them towards the largest of the buildings.

A young girl in a purple kimono, who appeared to be about Nasari's age, greeted them at the door.

"K-Konichi wa." she said timidly. "I am Lady Hinata, Heiress of the clan of Hyuga."

Nasari and her father recognized the title and bowed slightly. Kasono introduced himself. "Konichi wa. I am Lord Kasono Leader of the clan of Osara."

Lady Hinata bowed, saying, "It is an honor."

Allow me to introduce my daughter, Lady Nasari heiress of the clan of Osara."

Lady Hinata bowed again and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Nasari."

"Likewise, Lady Hinata." Nasari replied.

A man, probably one of the house hold servants, approached Lord Kasono and informed him that Lord Hiyashi, the leader of the Hyuga clan, was awaiting his arrival in another part of the house.

After Nasari's father had left lady Hinata spoke again, saying, "If you will follow me, I will show you to your' room."

Nasari nodded and followed the girl as she led the way down one of the many long halls. Stopping in front of the last door on the right, Lady Hinata took a key from one of the pockets of her' kimono and opened the door. The door swung open revealing a large spacious room, tastefully furnished. A large drapery covered one of the walls. Lady Hinata Pulled it back, and Nasari saw that instead of a wall the curtain concealed a full-length window over looking a beautiful garden in the distance she could see an area that she assumed was one of the villages' training grounds.

Lady Hinata cleared her' throat and said, "W-Well, um, if there is anything else you want, please let me know."

"Thank you very much Lady Hinata." Nasari replied politely.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." She smiled shyly and said, "Uh, you don't have to call me Lady all the time. I mean if you want to you can, but you can also just call me Hinata, if you like."

Nasari gave Hinata a small smile and said, "Very well Hinata, and you may call me Nasari."

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed. "Well I guess I'll give you some time to unpack. I'll see you at supper"

"Okay, see you." Nasari replied as Hinata closed the door. Then she lay down on the bed and closed her' eyes….

* * *

Nasari sat up, gasping for breath. Her' heart was pounding, and she was covered in a cold sweat.

She had fallen asleep and dreamed that she and Kusame had been walking in the woods together where they came upon a coiled snake. Then the snake had suddenly turned into a man holding a sword. Kusame had stepped in front of her in order to protect her. The man laughed and thrust his sword into Kusame's stomach and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Nasari had tried to scream but she had no voice. She begged him to wake up but of course he hadn't. The man kept laughing. Suddenly he grabbed her' by the wrist and began to drag her away from Kusame. She kicked and struggled but he had just laughed harder, all the while continuing to drag her farther and farther away from her' beloved Kusame.

Nasari got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash her' face then she put on her cloak and went outside.

A cold wind was blowing, the sky was clear and blue, not a cloud in sight. She walked around studying the village.

Without realizing it, she slowly made her way to the training grounds.

There were quite a few people training over in one corner there were three kids practicing different jutsus.

One was a dark haired boy who appeared to be pretty strong. Nasari noted that nearly every girl there was trying to get close to him, a fact that seemed to annoy him. Next to him stood a girl with short pink hair. She was trying- though not actually succeeding- to explain a rather simple jutsu to an energetic boy with blond hair dressed in an orange jumpsuit. The blond boy kept shouting things like, "Believe it!" and "Yeah! All right! " The other two kept telling him to shut up but he didn't listen.

Just then four more boys and two more girls, one with long blond hair and the other with dark blue hair, joined the group. The blond girl and the girl with pink hair began to fight over the dark haired boy. One of the new boys stood to the side talking to the blond boy and looking extremely bored. Another one was stuffing chips into his mouth so fast that Nasari was sure he would choke on them. The third boy was holding a puppy, and the last boy wore glasses and just stood there with his' hands stuffed in his pockets.

Suddenly the girl with blue hair spotted Nasari and waved at her. Nasari squinted, trying to see better. Did she know this girl? Realization suddenly struck her, Lady Hinata! She put on what she hoped would pass for a smile, for she liked something about the timid girl and thought that perhaps they might become friends if the alliance worked out.

"Hello Hinata." She greeted when the girl reached her.

"Hi Nasari." Hinata turned to the group behind her. "Uh, Guys, I'd like you to meet Nasari. Nasari these are my friends. She pointed to the dark haired boy. "This is Sasuke." She said. She pointed to the girl with pink hair. "That's Sakura, and that is Ino." She was now pointing at the blond girl. She introduced the blond boy as Naruto. "This is Kiba and his puppy, Akamaru." She pointed to the bored looking boy, "That's Shikamaru." and then to the boy with the glasses. "That's Shino." Finally she pointed to the boy with the chips saying, "And that is Chouji."

Nasari nodded to each one in turn as they were introduced to her. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." She said when Hinata had finished.

"It's good to meet you too!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Hey!" He said. "I have a great idea! Lets all go get ramen together!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto," she said, "we just left the ramen shop."

Naruto grinned "So?" he asked.

Sakura sighed and looked at the others in exasperation.

"Would you like to train with us?" Ino asked.

Nasari thought a moment. "I guess so." She replied.

"Okay." Sakura said. "We were just going to do a little bit of sparring. You can work against Shikamaru. The two of you can go first."

Nasari followed Shikamaru into the middle of the training grounds. The others sat down on the sidelines to watch.

Nasari and Shikamaru settled gracefully into fighting stances. "You can start." Nasari offered.

Shikamaru nodded, "Okay." He said.

He folded his' hands into a sign that Nasari recognized as the shadow manipulation technique- one of her old friends had possessed the same gift.

"Shadow Manipulation Technique no Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted.

The shadow shot towards her but Nasari was ready. She quickly made a few hand signs while shouting, "Hovering Wasp no Jutsu!" she executed a back flip but instead of landing she remained hovering in the air a few feet above Shikamarus' shadow!

Everyone on the sidelines gasped in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Easy." Nasari replied. "You've all walked on water haven't you?" When they nodded she continued. "Well, walking on air is just one step up from that. Basically it involves more concentration, greater balance and it requires a little more chakura."

For a moment no one spoke. They just looked at her in amazement.

Then Naruto shouted, "Oh, man! That's totally awesome!"

With that everyone laughed and they went back to training.


	2. Hyuga Neji!

It was few hours past dinnertime and Hyuga Neji was out in the fields practicing a new jutsu that Master Guy had taught him that morning. It was a fairly difficult one but neji thought he almost had it down. Suddenly neji thought he heard his' name being called. He turned and saw one of his' friends running towards him.

"Hey Huramo! What's going on?"

Hyuga Huramo paused to catch his' breath, and then he replied, "Hi Neji, you're uncle, Lord Hiyashi, he wants to see you in his office at once!"

Neji reached for his jacket. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Huramo shook his head. "No, but I do know he's with some guest of his, and from the way the household staff is working, I would guess it's a pretty important one."

Neji glanced down at his' mud splattered clothes and said, "Then I had better change first."

"Okay, but hurry!" Huramo warned.

Neji nodded and took off towards the house.

After Changing into a clean robe neji hastened to his uncle's office.

He softly opened the door, hoping to slip in unnoticed, but such was not to be.

"Ah, there you are, Neji."

Lord Hiyashi studied him for a moment noting the boy's clean clothes and polite air. He nodded in approval. This was the closest neji's uncle ever came to showing him any affection. Years ago the Hyuga clan had been at war with another clan. In order to put an end to the war, neji's father, the twin brother of Lord Hiyashi had been sacrificed to this clan as a peace offering. Ever since then Neji had lived with his uncle. But Neji's father had been part of the side branch of Hyuga and both he and Neji had been branded with its' mark, the mark of the caged bird. Lord Hiyashi, on the other hand, was of the main branch of Hyuga, which was the more powerful of the two. As a matter of fact, most of the people of the main branch believed that the people of the side branch's sole purpose were to serve those of the main branch. So Lord Hiyashi considered Neji as someone quite lowly.

But he was also quite proud that Neji was his' nephew. Neji was considered the genius of Hyuga. He was strong and smart, calm and in complete control of himself. He was one of the most talented Chunin level shinobi in the land.

"Come and sit over here." Hiyashi gestured to a cushion next to him.

Neji did so without a word, keeping his eyes lowered as a sign of respect.

Hiyashi turned to his' guest. "Lord Kasono, allow me to introduce my nephew, Hyuga Neji. Neji, this is Lord Kasono, Leader of the Clan of Osara."

Lord Kasono inclined his' head towards Neji. "It is good to meet you Hyuga Neji."

"The honor is mine Lord Kosono." Neji replied respectfully. He was still confused as to why he was even here.

Lord Hiyashi spoke up. "Neji, Lord Kasono has come to Konoah from his' village to arrange-

He was cut off as the door opened and a servant poked his head in. "Please forgive the interruption my lord." The servant apologized. "The Lord of Osara's daughter is waiting outside."

"Oh, well then, send her in." Lord Hiyashi directed.

"As you wish my' lord." Then the servant disappeared from sight.

A moment later the door opened again. This time a tall, young girl, in a midnight blue kimono, stepped in to the room. She appeared to be about fifteen years of age- or at least close to it, with a finely chissled face a shapely figure and long, dark brown hair that came a little below her' waste. Her sharp black eyes focused first on her' father, then on Lord Hiyashi and finally rested on Neji. With his Hyuga eyes, Neji had always been able to intimidate almost anyone just by staring at them. But as she watched him with her' hooded, icy black eyes, it was _he_ who felt that _she_was slightly intimidating, though of course he did not let it show. She was quite beautiful, and she commanded an air of strength and power. But there was an air of sadness about her as well. Her' face seemed strained and, though her eyes remained hooded, Neji still thought he detected pain within them. Finally her gaze left his and she turned back to her' father.

"You wished to see me father?" she inquired.

"I did indeed my dear." Lord Kasono replied. "Lord Hiyashi, allow me to introduce my daughter, Lady Nasari, Heiress of the Clan of Osara. Nasari, this is Lord Hiyashi, Leader of the Clan of Hyuga. And this is his nephew, Hyuga Neji."

Lord Hiyashi rose and, behind him, Neji did the same. "It is an honor Lady Nasari." Lord Hiyashi said as he bowed, and neji echoed him.

Lady Nasari bowed and replied, "The honor is mine Lord Hiyashi. The same to you Hyuga Neji."

They chatted politely for a few moments. Neji noticed that Nasari sat stiffly, speaking only when she was spoken to. Then Lord Hiyashi cleared his throat and said, " Well, since everyone is here, perhaps now we can get on with what we were discussing?"

Neji shot his uncle a puzzled look._Why does uncle Hiyashi sound so…so nervous? _He wondered.

Lord Kasono looked up abruptly. "Oh, yes, of course."

Neji noted that Lady Nasari had also noticed that the men seemed rather uncomfortable, but that she did not look at all puzzled.

_Am I the only one who doesn't have a clue what's going on here? _Neji wondered in annoyance.

Lord Hiyashi cleared his throat again. "Uh, so, as I was saying earlier- uh…" he glanced at Lord Kasono who gave him a nod of encouragement. Lord Hiyashi took a deep breath and looked at neji. "Lord Kasono has come to Konoah in order to form an alliance with the clan of Hyuga."

Neji nodded, but he was still confused._ Alliances are made all the time. So what does it have to do with me?_ He wondered.

Lord Hiyashi sighed and said, "This is a special alliance; one that is to last for generations.

_Okay, sooooo…?_

Neji's uncle looked him directly in the eye. "Neji, according to custom this type this type of alliance is sealed between the two clans by a marriage."

Neji stared at his uncle in shock for a long time. _A marriage?? _Now he understood perfectly. His uncle and Lord Kasono had arranged for him to marry Lady Nasari!

He looked her to see how she felt about it but her expression was carefully masked. She had known he realized. She had known that she was to wed someone of the Hyuga clan.

Doubtless, judging from her guarded expression and tense jaw line, she was as unhappy about it as he was. Though his' face was blank, his' mind was in a whirl of panic. _Why me? Why now? How could this happen?_

"Neji?" at the sound of his' uncles voice Neji surfaced from his confused state. His uncle was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something; But what? What could he say to this?

Neji looked back at the girl, and was surprised to see that she was watching him closely. His' eyes narrowed and he glared at her as if to say, what do you want? She raised her head, and defiantly returned his' glare. They gazed into each other's eyes; a battle of the wills, and it was apparent that neither of them intended on losing to the other one.

"Um, Neji? Do you have anything to say? His' uncle's voice broke the tension.

She smirked and her black eyes held a challenge as she stared at him.

_Well, if she can do it, then so can I! Am I not stronger than a girl? _He turned to his' uncle and said, "I am honored that I should be chosen above the entire Hyuga clan to play a part in this great cause."

Lord Hiyashi breathed a sigh of relief. He had worried how his' nephew would react. Neji was known for being cool, calm, and in complete control of himself at all times. But there was no telling how he would react when faced with the prospect of an arranged marriage. "Then you except the arrangement?" he asked.

_As if I had any choice in the matter. _Neji thought. "I except it." He replied, shooting her a look.

Lord Kasosno smiled with satisfaction, quite pleased that everything was working out.

"Excellent!" Lord Hiyashi exclaimed. "The engagement will be formally announced at a banquet the day after tomorrow, and the wedding will take place in five days."

"That will be perfect." Lord Kasono replied. He turned to his daughter. "You may go if you wish."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Neji, you are dismissed as well." Said Lord Hiyashi.

Neji bowed and left the room.

* * *

About an hour later Nasari was exploring the Hyuga compound. As she turned a corner into the private Hyuga trainig grounds, a surprising sight met her' eyes. Hinata was in the center sparring with Hyuga Neji.

It was obvious to her that Neji would win. That in it's self was not surprising; what was surprising was that as Hinata fell for what must have been the hundredth time and did not seem able to get up again, Neji did not stop as one should after winning, but instead, continued to attack her. Some of the other Hyugas watching the fight began to whisper nervously among themselves, but no one made a move to stop it.

S_he shouldn't be fighting him! _She thought. _He's much too strong for her to have a fair chance. _Nasari gasped as Neji knocked Hinata down again as she struggled to stand. _Why doesn't anyone stop him? This is getting to be too dangerous… the idiot…I'd better stop him before this goes any farther._

Neji charged towards Hinata, his fist flew out to strike her.

_**BAM!**_Something rammed into the side of his head and sent him sprawling to the ground. He jumped up and whirled around coming face to face with Osara Nasari!

How was she able to attack me without my noticing? I had my byukan activated. She must have used some sort of jutsu to block my vision.

"What do you think you're doing interfering in a fight that wasn't your' own?!" He thundered.

She looked him calmly in the face and said, " You had won. The match was over. Why did you continue fighting?"

Neji glared at her. "I don't have to tell you anything. It's none of your' business why I do what I do."

She was silent for a moment. Then she remarked, "You are very strong."

"Of course I am." He replied. "I'm one of the best Chunin ninja in Konoha."

"That isn't saying much for the Konaoh ninja." She remarked.

There was a gasp from the people standing around. Neji glared at her angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded. "You yourself' just said that I am very strong."

"So you are." She replied. "But physical strength in its' self is never enough to make a great ninja. You must be able to control your' anger and your' hate towards others. You must let go of it. If you do not, then your' anger will grow and take over your' mind." Nasari looked at Neji pointedly. "There is much more to being a ninja than strength." Nasari turned and helped Hinata up.

"Hn! A lot you know about what it means to be a real ninja. Your' own clan can't even tae care of it's self! Your' ninjas have to come running to Hyuga for help whenever they have a problem!"

Nasari gasped as if she had been struck in the stomach. Her eyes were on fire as she said in a very low voice, "If I ever hear you talk about my clan that way again, I'll make you suffer so much you'll wish you were dead!"

With that she spun on her heel and walked back towards the main house.

Nasari went directly to her' room.

She walked staring strait ahead, as if in a slight daze.

Upon reaching her room, Nasari did not bother to turn on the lights she sat on the bed and hugged her' knees to her' chest.

She didn't cry. She hadn't cried a single tear since her had told her about Kusame's death.

Though everyone had seemed to believe her' calm act at the meeting; She was any thing but.

She kept telling herself' that she could do this, that it was her duty. But although she was able to make part of her' mind believe that she could handle leaving her' family, marrying a seemingly arrogant boy whom she didn't know, and forever giving up her place as a ninja.

Deep in her heart she wondered how she could possibly live like that.

Nasari pushed these doubts out of her mind._ It doesn't matter how I feel about it. The clan is depending on me and I won't let them down. I have to be strong; for them, if not for myself. I won't break down, and I won't cry!_She closed her' eyes, and an image of Kusame floated in front of her' eyes._ Stop it Nasari! He isn't coming back. No matter how much you wish for it, he's not coming back!! _

With that, she jumped down off the bed and walked over to the window. _I need to be alone for a while, _She thought, _away from this place._ Looking down and estimated that it was about a ten-foot drop to the ground.

Grasping the handle of the windowpane she grunted and pulled at it. Finally it slid up far enough for her to fit through. Nasari sighed in relief.

She quickly changed from her blue kimono to a tight fitting, short sleeved, black jumpsuit and some fingerless gloves. She strapped on a dark blue belt that held shuriken, scrolls, a fan, and some needles and daggers of various sizes. Then she pulled on her' black training boots and tied her head band with the Taikovara symbol loosely around her' neck.

She sighed and put her' hand over the middle of her' chest and felt the object under her' shirt. It was a ruby pendant Kusame had given her on her fourteenth birthday; the day he had asked her to marry him. She sighed again.

Her fifteenth birthday was in less than a month and her sensei, Master Masaake Tekeo, had said that he would begin sending her on "A" rated missions when she turned fifteen. But now things had changed, by time her birthday came around she would be married and no longer aloud to be a ninja.

Nasari had harbored a small hope that whoever was chosen to be her husband might request that she be able to remain a ninja. But now, having met Hyuga Neji, that hope was completely gone.

Nasari was certain there was no way that such an arrogant boy would do her any favors.

Not wishing to be recognized by anyone- for though it was past midnight, there was still plenty of guards about- Nasari put on a facemask. Then as quietly as possible, she slipped through the window. For a few moments she balanced on the thin ledge outside of the window and glanced around. Deciding the coast was clear she flipped gracefully off the ledge and landed softly on the ground below. She stole across the yard without making a sound.

Master Tekeo had spent many hours teaching her many ways to sneak around without being seen or heard and all that work had paid off. She got around the guards and dogs easily, and headed towards the forest.

But there was one pair of eyes that had noticed the silent figure sneaking across the compound.

* * *

After trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep, Neji had risen from his bed, dressed, and come out to the covered porch to try to sort out his thoughts. Now, about an hour later he had been surprised to see a slender figure jumping down from the window of the upstairs guest room, the room that lady Nasari was now staying in.

_What on earth is she doing? What reason could she possibly have for sneaking out at this time of night?_He wondered as he watchedher sneak quietly towards the woods. She had skill he admitted to himself. She was so quiet that not even the dogs noticed her. Actually gliding across the compound with only a sliver of the moon to illuminate the dark night, she of appeared to be more of a phantom than a real person.

_What- where is she going?_ He wondered as she moved swiftly towards the forest instead of towards the village as he'd expected her to.

On a whim he decided to follow and see what she was up to. He knew both the guards and the dogs well and they let him pass by without any questions.

He jogged towards the trees trying to Keep as quiet as possible. When he reached the forest he paused and looked around trying to spot her. For a moment it seemed as though she had disappeared then he caught a glimpse of her up ahead, and hurried forward so as not to lose sight of her again. He marveled that she made absolutely no sound as she ran through the forest; he fervently hoped that she could not here him following her.

* * *

Nasari had been running for about five minutes when suddenly she became aware of someone behind her. She did not stop, but she did slow her pace slightly and strained her ears for a sound. Yes, she had been right there was someone trailing her.

Nasari considered what she should do. _Should I try to lose the person? Or should I turn and see if I can spot whoever it is? I know! _She smiled as an idea struck her. _There's a bend up ahead. I'll go hide behind it and wait for whoever it is come around then I'll jump him or her._

She quickly rounded the bend and looked around searching for a hiding place. The foot steps were growing louder, whoever it was, was getting extremely close. Suddenly Nasari spotted a tree growing up from behind a rather large out cropping of rocks. "That'll do." She whispered.

Grasping one of the lower branches, she swung herself up into the tree and balanced herself on a branch just as whoever it was rounded the bend. Her pursuer paused and looked around. She could see that it was a young man but it was to dark for her to make out his face. She pulled a dagger from her' belt and carefully cut a branch off the tree and threw it opposite her. It landed with a thud.

The young man whirled towards the sound and Nasari leaped from the tree and landed on his back catching him off guard. He fell to the ground with a bang. She landed on top of him and held the dagger less than a centimeter away from his' throat.

"All right!" she growled. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"And I might ask what you are doing sneaking around out here at this time of night and why?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hyuga Neji!" Nasari gasped angrily. She stood up. " Why are you following me?"

Neji picked himself up off the ground and smirked. "To see where the Heiress of the Osara clan was sneaking off to." He replied.

"You had absolutely no right to poke into my' business!" she exclaimed.

"Well, as you are to be my wife soon I consider it my' business too." He replied coldly.

"Well I don't, you arrogant jerk!" she retorted acidly. "And I don't want you or anyone else meddling in my' affairs."

He laughed. "It seems to me that you're not really in the position to be giving orders."

"What are you talking about?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Well from what I hear, you're clan needs this alliance." He replied. "If I should refuse to marry you, the alliance can not be made. What will you do if that happens?"

"Hah! You think that my' clan needs yours'? There are many clans that would love to create an alliance with Osara." She said haughtily. "My father selected Hyuga because of his longstanding friendship with Lord Hiyashi. If you should refuse the offer, there are many other clans who would be honored to receive an offer to wed the Heiress of Osara!"

She smirked and added slyly, "But I dare say that your' clan would not be very pleased should you refuse Osara's offer."

Neji colored slightly, embarrassed by her acute observation. She knew that although Hiyashi had asked him whether or not he would accept Lord Kasono's offer? He really had no choice in the matter. If he had refused, Lord Hiyashi would have made him do it, using force if necessary.

"What is it to you if my clan is pleased with me or not?"

"Oh it's nothing to me." She said airily. "It was just a thought."

For a while neither of them said a thing. Then Neji spoke, his' voice was quiet. "There is just one thing I want to ask you?"

She arched an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"You don't really want an arranged marriage, do you?" he asked.

That was not a question she had expected him to ask. She looked away and was silent for a moment. When she turned her' face back to his' it was set in determination "It matters not what I want, I have a my duty to my clan." she looked him strait in the eye and said firmly, "I will not let them down!"

With that she turned and headed back towards the Hyuga compound.

Neji stood watching her until she disappeared in the foliage. Nasari was an unusual girl; she puzzled him. He stood there for a few minutes, and then he turned and headed back.

He arrived back at the compound just in time to see Nasari slip back into her room and lower the window.


	3. The True Nassari

The next morning Lord Kasono and Lady Nasari joined Lord Hiyashi and his' family at breakfast

The next morning Lord Kasono and Lady Nasari joined Lord Hiyashi and his' family at breakfast.

Nasari was seated next to Hinata and directly across from neji. They nodded politely to each other, but nothing was said about the night before.

Nasari left the compound as soon as breakfast was finished without saying where she was going.

After completing some chores, neji joined his teammates, tenten and rock lee and the three them spent several hours training. They had nearly finished for the day when there was a poof of smoke and Guy sensei appeared in front of them.

"Master Guy!" lee exclaimed. He ran and through his arms around guy sensei. Lee tended to get over excited easily.

Guy sensei laughed. "It's good to see you too lee." He said. Guy sensei turned to neji and tenten. "Hey kids!"

"Hello Guy sensei." They replied.

"Have any of you been over to the village training grounds?" Master guy asked.

When they shook their heads he said, "Well there's this girl who arrived a couple of days ago from Taikovara. She's a chunin level ninja, and she has been hanging out with some of the other teams and they've been sparring."

"So? What does that have to do with us?" tenten asked.

"Well, I just thought that the three of you might want to do it too." Guy sensei replied. "From what I hear she's pretty good."

"How good?" Lee asked.

"Well, so far she has beaten, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino. I hear that She's going at it with Sasuke tomorrow."

"She is fighting Uchiha Sasuke?!" Tenten asked incredulously.

"That's what everyone is saying." Guy sensei affirmed.

"Wow!" lee exclaimed. "She must be really good!"

"You said she was from Taikoa?" tenten asked. "I wonder what she's doing here."

"Supposedly, she's staying with Hinata at the Hyuga compound." Guy sensei replied.

"What's her name?" lee asked.

"I don't know, lee." Guy sensei replied.

Neji spoke up for the first time. "Her name is Osara Nasari." He said. There was a slight bitterness in his voice.

Guy sensei gave him a strange look but said nothing.

"Hmm… that's interesting. I think I might stop by the training grounds tomorrow and watch." Said tenten. "Well, I've got to get to go, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, see you!" lee called. He turned to neji. "I'm going to go run some laps."

"Bye." said Neji. He started to walk off towards home, when guy sensei said,

"Neji, I'm going for a walk. Would you join me?"

Neji nodded and fell into step beside Guy sensei.

For a long time they walked along in silence, then Guy turned to neji and said, "So, tell me, why are the Lord and Heiress of Osara visiting Hyuga?"

Neji was startled. He felt his face flush bright red. "I-It's in order to form an alliance between the two clans." He replied.

Guy was quiet for a moment. Then he looked at neji and asked, "And this alliance… might it have anything to do with you?"

Neji sighed. "How did you know?" He asked.

Guy sensei shrugged. "I knew that the Osara clan was planning to form a lasting of alliance, but I didn't know that it would be with Hyuga. When I found out that they were visiting your' clan, and you didn't seem to happy about that fact, well I just put the pieces together. So you're going to marry her?"

Neji nodded.

"What is she like?"

"I just met her yesterday, so I don't know that much about her. She's better than some I guess. I mean, she doesn't act silly and stupid, and she doesn't spend all her time looking at herself in the mirror like Ino does. She's good looking and she seems to be pretty smart, and she's skilled like you said." He sighed. "But…"

"But what?" Guy asked.

"I don't know! She's just so depressed. All the other girls I know smile almost constantly- which can be annoying, she never does- which is also annoying. She's polite enough I guess, but she's so cold and distant. She's also very uppity. We had an argument yesterday and everything I said she had an answer for. I know it's stupid but that really bugged me. She really gets under my skin. No one except occasionally Naruto can get me upset. But if she so much as looks at me, I can feel my self getting annoyed."

"It sounds to me like she challenges you." Guy sensei remarked. "As a matter of fact she sounds quite a bit like you. And as for her being distant and depressed, I'm not at all surprised. Actually I'm amazed that she is doing as well as she is, considering all she's been through."

"Huh?" Neji gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Guy sensei looked at him. "Haven't you heard about what happened?"

Neji shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

Guy sensei shook his' head. "Nasari has been through a lot. When she was seven years old, her' older brother and her father went on a left for a political meeting in another village. While they were away, there was a fire in Nasari's home. Fortunately Nasari was out on a walk at the time, and was unharmed. But the people in the house were not so lucky."

Neji lowered his' eyes and said, "I'm sorry for her. It's horrible to lose anyone who is close to you. How did the fire start?"

"They never let it get out, so almost everyone believes it was an accident. But the truth is, someone deliberately set that fire." All the exits were blocked and the entire outside of the house was soaked with extremely flammable oil. Nasari lost her mother, her' uncle, and all of her siblings excepting her older brother, in that fire."

"Did they ever find out who set the fire?" Neji asked.

"No, they never did." Guy replied. "But that's not the end of it. Nasari fell in love at a young age to a young man called Kusame. They became engaged on Nasari's fourteenth birthday. But a few days ago Kusame went out on a hunt along with Nasari's only brother and some of the other boys. The hunting party was ambushed by ninjas from another village and both Kusame and Nasari's brother were killed. Nasari's father, Lord Kasono, learned that the clan's enemies were joining forces against them. He had to form a lasting alliance with another clan, which meant that he had to give one of his' children in marriage to a member of that clan. With her brother dead Nasari was his only choice. So now not only does she have to come and live with complete strangers she has to marry one of them and all just days after her fiancé was murdered."

Neji stared at his' sensei, speechless. Now he realized why Nasari acted the way she did. He himself had done the same thing for years after his father had died. And he had only lost one person. She had lost everyone except her' father, but he would be as good as gone too once they were married.

"Now do you understand Neji?" Guy sensei asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes, I understand now."

Guy sensei nodded his head. "Good." He said. Then he sighed. "It sure is a shame." He said. "Once the two of you are married she'll be forced to give up her place as a ninja. To waste all that talent… I've only seen her fight once, about two years ago. I'll tell you one thing, it was something I'll never forget. It was Amazing. She has so much power and yet she keeps it completely under control."

Neji looked at his sensei and said softly, "When My father died I buried myself in my training, it was the only way I could shut out the pain of losing him. She won't have anything to help shut it out."

"No she won't." Guy sensei agreed. "That is why I thought you should know exactly what happened." He smiled and said, "Well, I must go now, but I will be at the banquet tomorrow night. Mata kondo, Neji."

"Mata kondo, Guy sensei." Neji replied. Deep in thought, he turned and began walking towards the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Nasari woke suddenly from a deep sleep. The knocking that had awakened her came again and she heard Hinata calling her' name. She glanced out the window and was shocked to find that she had overslept. She pulled off the covers and jumped out of bed. "Come in Hinata!" she called.

Hinata enterd the room and said Nasari you're going to be late for your' fight with Sasuke!"

"I know. I overslept." Nasari explained. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock." Hinata replied.

"Oh, Perfect!" Nasari exclaimed sarcastically. "Ugh, I'm supposed to be there in half an hour!"

She rushed over to her closet and pulled out a tight fitting, dark blue jumpsuit with a silver Taikoa symbol on the back then she grabbed her' black belt and gloves. She tied her headband loosely around her neck, and slipped on her' black boots. Finally she tied her' mask over her' face. Nasari never went on a mission without her' mask

"Okay!" she said. "Let's go!"

They arrived at the training grounds just in time and Nasari was surprised to see how many people had gathered to watch her and Sasuke spar. All the Konoha Genin and chunin were there, and she was amazed to see some Junin there as well, including senseis, Iruka, Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma. Sasuke was already there, ready and waiting. He greeted her with a nod, which she returned. She was introduced to many of the people, most of whom were very nice, but she could see the doubt in their' eyes. They didn't believe that she could actually defeat Uchiha Sasuke. _Well,_ she thought,_ we will just see about that! _Then everyone migrated over to the sidelines to watch the fight.

Nasari fell gracefully into a fighting stance. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of Neji watching her from the audience. His' lavender eyes looked into her black ones, and she could see the doubt written over his face. "Humph!" she whispered under her breath. "I'll show him, I'll show all of them!" she smirked and looked back at Sasuke. "All right," she said. "Let's do this!"

"Shall I begin?" He asked.

"Go right ahead." She replied.

Sasuke folded his' hands into a sign and whispered. As he did so, his fist lit up with fire. He drew his fist back, ready to strike, and came towards her at a dead run.

Nasari didn't even flinch. She folded her hand into a sign and said calmly, "Tosotari Medrelkai." Her hand glowed a bright blue and a wall of water appeared in front of her.

Just as Sasuke reached her his hand plunged into the water and the flame cooled instantly. "Drayedar!" Nasari called. Before Sasuke could withdraw his' hand the wall of water had turned to solid ice!

"Cool as a cucumber." Asuma remarked.

"Chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed. The ice broke and he pulled back his hand he turned back to Nasari, but she wasn't there! Suddenly he went flying through the air. He landed with a resounding thud with pain shooting down his spine. He jumped to his feet and activated his sharingan.

She saw this and smirked. Making another sign she exclaimed, " Tisran! The Absorbing, Osara Eye!"

Suddenly, her black eyes began to change, they turned a dark magenta color and Sasuke could see a glowing star in the center. "W-What is that?" He gasped.

"Soooo, that is the Tisran, the famouse, Obsorbing Eye of Osara!" Kakashi mused. Pretty impressive. He turned to the other senseis in the group. "Don't you agree?"

The others gave a verbal assent. They all watched carefully as Nasari looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. She didn't move; she just gazed at him. Then, she abruptly closed her' eyes. When she reopened them the crowed gasped. For her eyes had changed again. Instead of the Tisran, they were now The Sharingan Mirror Eye Wheel of Uchiha!

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

Nasari just smiled. The two of them circled slowly then Sasuke lunged at Nasari. She saw it coming and gracefully sidestepped him, but as he passed her she stretched her hands out towards him. Glowing lines shot out from her hands and encircled him. They looked like regular strings of chakra except that they were thicker and dark blue instead of the usual white. Wherever it touched his skin he went numb. The numbness spread deeper into his' muscles, making it impossible to move. _What ever this stuff is, it's paralyzing me! _Sasuke realized. In less than ten seconds Sasuke couldn't move at all, and it became obvious that Nasari had one the match.

Nasari released Sasuke, and he was able to move again shortly. After being congratulated by a number of people, Nasari walked back over to where Sasuke was sitting, surrounded by a bunch of his friends. "Hey! You okay?" she inquired.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay." He replied. "But what was all that?"

"Those cords were formed from wind charged with paralyzing chakra and controlled by me."

"So you're a Wind Master?" Sasuke asked.

"Among other things." Nasari replied.

"And how were you able to posses my Sharingan?" He asked.

"My' Tisran, allows me to absorb such abilities from my' opponent and use them at my opponent's expense, provided the ability is inherited from the person's clan."

So, when you used the Sharingan, you were using Sasukes strength instead of your' own?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes. That's it exactly." Nasari replied.

"Is that all your' Tisran does?" Naruto asked.

"No." was all she said.

Then the senseis came up to congradulate her. "Well done! That was an amazing performance!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Domo, Kakashi San." Nasari replied

"Absolutely spectacular!" Asuma agreed wholeheartedly.

"You're a smart fighter." Guy observed.

"That she is." Agreed a deep voice from behind.

The group whirled about to see a tall man standing there. He was dressed in black and dark green, and had spiky blond hair and clear gray eyes. He wore a facemask like Kakashi's and his headband marked the symbole of Taikovara was tied over his' forehead.

Nasari started and exclaimed in surprise, "Tekeo sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Your' teammates and I decided to come for a visit. I'm glad to see that you haven't been slacking off." He replied.

Sasuke grunted. "I should say not!" He muttered under his breath.

"Where are my teammates?" Nasari asked.

Before she had even finished speaking there was a bright flash to their' right, and two teenagers, a girl and a boy, appeared as if out of nowhere. The girl had short, ash blond hair and very dark blue eyes. She wore a short, dark purple, kimono, a choker, some fingerless gloves, and a pair of black boots. Her' headband was tied tightly about her waist.

The boy had medium length, black hair, and amber colored eyes. He wore a dark red jumpsuit, with a black Taikoa symbol on the back, a thick black belt, and a pair of black sandals. They walked confidently to their sensei's side.

"Hey, it's Nasari chan." Said the girl. "Hey Nasari chan. "What's up?"

"Not much Miruku chan." Nasari replied. "Hey Jekai." She greeted the boy.

"Hey." Was all he said in reply.

The tall man now turned to the Konoha senseis, and said, "Konichi wa. I am Tekeo Masaake, of the village of Taikovara, I am the sensei of, Hetarak Jekai, Soniiko Mizuku, and Osara Nasari.

Kakashi stepped forward saying, "Konichi wa. I am Kakashi Hatake of Konoha, sensei of, Uchiuh Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." He gestured to Towards Guy, and Asuma. "These are some of Konoha's other senseis, Guy Sensei and Asuma Sensei. The two of them greeted the newcomer, and got him into a conversation.

Meanwhile, the Konoha ninjas were staring at the Taikhoa ninjas with interest. Nasari and the newcomers made an impressive team. Miruku was the most talkative but she didn't come anywhere near to being as loud as Naruto. The boy, Jekai hardly said anything, but he was attracting the eyes of nearly all the girls. Sakura and Ino kept looking back and fourth between him and Sasuke, trying to decide who was cuter. But it was obvious to all that Nasari was the team leader.

Neji was standing at the back of the crowd watching them. He had been extremely surprised when Nasari had beaten Sasuke so easily. Sasuke was one of Konoah's strongest ninjas, but his' strength and power had been nothing to her. He noted that both of her teammates appeared to be quite powerful as did her' Sensei. _Tekeo, Tekeo… Where have I heard that name before? __**Tekeo!!**__ He was that famous ninja that defeated the eight horned bull spirit single handedly!_ Neji gasped. _He's Nasari's sensei? No wonder she's so powerful! _

Nasari was deep in conversation with her friends, when she felt someone touch her arm. She turned to find Hinata standing at her shoulder.

"I-I'm very sorry f-for interrupting you Nasari." She said timidly. "But we have to get back to the compound and get ready for the- for the banquet t-tonight."

The smile left Nasari's face, and the mask like look returned. She sighed, then she tossed her head and said determinedly, "Alright, let's go."

Nasari and Hinata bid the others goodbye and walked off with the newcomers towards the Hyuga compound.

Neji looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He was wearing a dark blue robe and a wide white belt. He reached up and adjusted his' headband. There was a sudden rap at the door. "It's open." He called. The door opened and he glanced up to find Hinata standing in the doorway. Neji was surprised; Hinata never came to his room. He waited for her to say why she was there. But she only stood there timidly. "Is there something the matter Lady Hinata?" He asked finally. "Did your' father send you to get me?"

Hinata shook her' head. "Oh no," she said, "there's nothing wrong."

Neji gave her a confused look "Oh… was there something you wanted then?"

"N-No, It's not… it's just that…" she faltered and looked away.

Neji was getting a little concerned. That was unusual since normally he couldn't have cared less about Hinata. "Uh… are you okay Hinata?" He asked.

She looked back at him and he saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh Neji, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Now he was completely confused. "Sorry? What on earth for?" he asked. Hinata had never done anything to him that she should be sorry for.

"I'm sorry that father is forcing you to get married. I'm sorry for you, and for Nasari. No one should have to marry someone they don't love!"

Neji was shocked. He had never been very nice to Hinata. Not because he hated her, but because she was part of the main family which he resented because it was the main branch that had handed his father over to Hyuga's enemies to be killed. Why should she care what happened to him.

"I-I know that you don't like me," she went on, "And I know that you resent father, and I don't blame you. If I had been in your' place, I would have resented him too. But I want you to know that if it were my choice, I would never force you to marry someone you didn't want to." She lowered her head and added in a whisper, "And I never would have let your' father die."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing; He had always looked down on Hinata, thinking her to be weak, but now as he looked at her he felt his heart softening towards her. He put his' hand under her' chin and raised her' face to his'. He looked into her eyes and said gently, "It's not your' fault. I don't blame you." He sighed. "I know I've always been pretty cruel to you, and I'm sorry for that. I guess I just resented the fact that you were of the main branch. It was wrong of me. You never did anything to deserve the way I treated you."

Hinata smiled. "It's alright Neji. I understand why you acted the way you did. I think I probably would have acted the same way."

Neji shook his' head. "Not you Hinata. You're to nice to act like that."

"Maybe I seem that way on the outside, but inside I'm just like everyone else. I get upset and make mistakes too." Hinata replied.

He smiled, "I guess we all do." He replied.

"Well," she said. "I had better go and let you finish getting ready. I just wanted you to know that I wish that things didn't have to be the way they are."

"Thanks Hinata." Neji said softly.

She smiled again and left the room.

Neji stood there for a long time staring after her. Then he shook his head and went back to getting ready for the banquet.

* * *

Nasari entered the banquet hall and looked around at all of the people, most of whom she did not know. All the elders of the Hyuga clan were there. She saw her father, Lord Hiyashi, Tekeo sensei, Miruku, and Jekai. She glanced over to the left and saw Hinata; Neji was standing beside her. At that moment he glanced up and the two of them locked eyes. They both froze under the pressure of the others' gaze.

"Nasari! Neji! The two of you come over here!" Lord Hiyashi called.

The two of them walked quietly up the steps to the place where Lord Kasono and Lord Hiyashi stood on a raised portion of the floor. Then Lord Hiyashi started on a Long speech that droned on and on. But neither of them heard it, for they were both completely lost in their' own thoughts.

Neji was watching Nasari out of the corner of his' eye; trying to read her' face, which was completely blank. Her eyes stared off into a space. She was wearing a long, red kimono, trimmed with white. Her hair was plaited into a single, heavy braid down her' back. _Nothing. _He thought as he studied her._ No sign of emotion. To look at her you'd think she didn't care one bit that she was about to be engaged._

In actuality, Nasari was using all the willpower she possessed to keep herself under control. She could feel the panic in her rising by the second. She couldn't look at anyone. She couldn't speak. She forced herself not to think about anything, especially not about Kusame. She just stared off into a space; not seeing, not hearing, not feeling.

Finally Lord Hiyashi ended his speech, and turned back to them. He took one of each of their' hands and placing hers' in his', he presented them to the crowd. He had Neji and Nasari repeat the engagement vows.

Then he read aloud the agreement of the alliance to the elders. But when he came to the part about the bride giving up her' place as a ninja, Neji suddenly broke in.

"Forgive me My Lord, but I have a request that I pray you will grant unto me."

Lord Hiyashi was surprised at the unexpected interruption. "Er- um- well, what is this request?" He asked.

Though he did not turn to look, Neji could feel Nasari's eyes boring into his back. He raised his head spoke firmly. "It is my wish, that Lady Nasari, Heiress of the clan of Osara, be allowed to keep her ninja rank, and continue her training here in Konoah."

There was a shocked silence and Neji heard Nasari give a little gasp. Then, suddenly a hum of voices broke out, as everyone began talking at once. The elders whispered frantically among one another.

Then all the noise died away as Master Hatama, one of Hyuga's most respected elders stood to speak. Addressing Neji he said. "The Hyuga council has taken your' wish into deep consideration, and has decided, to grant you your' request!" There was a surprised murmuring around the room, and Neji turned to find Nasari staring at him with a puzzled, and amazed look on her face. Suddenly the hood fell from her' eyes, and for a moment he saw a flash of pain in them. It was only for an instant, though and she quickly covered it again with a mask like face. Finally the talking died down and Lord Hiyashi was able to finish reading the alliance agreement. After that dinner was served. Nasari was seated beside Neji. She didn't say one word during the entire banquet and she retired as soon as politeness allowed her to.

Neji had to remain for a while longer, but he too seized his escape as soon as he had the opportunity. He went directly to Nasari's room. But there was no answer to his nock. He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. He saw at a glance that she was gone. He noticed the Kimono she had worn lying on the bed and saw that the window had been opened. He realized that she must have snuck out by herself again.

_Man! How am I supposed to find her now?_ He wondered._ She's hard enough to follow when she's right in front me…and I highly doubt she left any tracks. _But he crawled out the window and onto the ledge (He was bigger so couldn't slip through as easily as Nasari.) He jumped down and landed as quietly as he could, thinking that maybe he needed to spend some extra time practicing stealth with Guy sensei. He passed the guards and took off at a run through the woods. He kept alert watching for any movement that might be a person, but he saw nothing. He came to the outcropping of rock where Nasari had jumped him the last time, and there was still no sign of her. He ran on and on.

Finally, just when, he was about to give up, Neji thought he heard a noise somewhere to his' right. He walked over to examine it. He pulled aside a branch and stopped suddenly. For here forest ended and about twenty feet from where he stood the ground gave way to a steep cliff. Nasari stood about three feet from the drop off, her back towards him, facing the open sky. She had untied her hair and it now blew freely in the breeze; the moonlight washed over her still figure. Then, she tuned slightly, and He was able to see her face. Neji activated his' byukan, and watched her. The mask of indifference was gone and the hood had left her eyes. As she stared up at the full moon those eyes, overflowing with such pain and sorrow, shocked him. This was the true Nasari. The rest of the day she was simply playing the part of what was expected of her- and what was needed of her. But here, at night, alone in a place where it was unlikely that anyone would see, she could let out her true self. She had convincingly played the part of a strong and powerful heiress, one who was ready and willing to do anything she had to for the sake of her clan, regardless of the cost. But underneath her tough exterior there was a sad, empty heart struggling to do what had to be done to protect her clan, but feeling that in doing so, she would have to betray the love of her deceased fiancé.

_She is strong_. Neji realized. _Much stronger than most people would be in that situation. _For even now, when she was alone, she did not cry or lose control of her emotions. Suddenly Neji had a feeling that he was intruding on her' privacy. He turned and walked silently back towards the compound.


	4. Mixed Emotions

Nasari rose early the next morning so as to meet up with Mizuku, Jekai, and Tekeo sensei at the Konoha training grounds at five. Master Tekeo had insisted that they spend a large portion of the day training.

"We're the first ones here." Mizuku noted.

Personally, Nasari doubted that anyone else would be at the training grounds for at least three more hours. The Konoha ninja did not tend to be early risers, with the exception of Sasuke, Neji, and possibly Shino, she didn't really know when he got up.

"Alright!" Master Tekeo called. "Let's warm up. I want three hundred laps of Konoha. Go!"

* * *

An hour later they had finished their' laps, and began to work on their' jutsus.

Mizuku's special ability involved, controlling plant growth. She was able to use thick vines and such to bind her' opponent, and, if need be to strangle them; but usually only to the point that they lost consciousness.

Jekai's ability on the other hand was quite different. He used electricity to stun or sometimes knock out his' opponent. He could also transmit the electricity through his' skin so that when his' opponent tried to strike him, that person would end up with quite a bad shock.

They practiced separately for a while, and then they began a three-way spar. Mizuku, who was the weakest of the three dropped out pretty quickly.

Just then the Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and two kids that Nasari had not been introduced to, but who she had seen at her' match with Sasuke. They stopped to watch as Nasari and Jekai proceeded with the match.

The two of them circled one another. Then Jekai shot a bolt of electricity at Nasari. She blocked it with a shield of wind that looked rather like a small tornado whirling around her. Then she came at him with wind blades. He dodged all except one, which struck him on the shoulder, slicing through his' jacket and leaving him with a cut about four inches long. Then he electrified the ground where Nasari was standing, forcing her to use the hovering wasp jutsu. Nasari tried to use her' paralyzing chords but Jekai had his electricity travel up the chords towards her and she barely had time to deactivate them before the electricity reached her. Nasari's eyes narrowed as she thought a moment, then she folded her hands and whispered some thing that the others couldn't hear. Suddenly the air around them was filled with flying, silver needles, which Neji guessed were made of wind. These strange needles surrounded Jekai, forcing him to surrender.

"Well Nasari," he commented with a small smile, "I see that you've managed to master that jutsu pretty well."

Nasari waved her' hand and the needles disappeared. "You've improved as well, Jekai." She replied.

"Indeed, you both have made immense progress." Tekeo sensei commented.

"Wow!" a loud voice exclaimed. "That was amazing!" they all turned to see Naruto bounding across the field towards them followed at a short distance by the other six ninja. The Taikovara ninja greeted the Konoha shinobi who introduced them to the boy and girl whom Nasari had not met. The girl, called Tenten, had kind eyes and dark brown hair done up in two buns, one on either side of her head. The boy, who introduced himself as Rock Lee, had short black hair and huge bushy eyebrows. He was pretty hyper though not as much as Naruto, and he immediately asked Mizuku if she would go out with him and be his girlfriend; much to the amusement of Nasari and Jekai. Mizuku kindly told him that since she would be returning to Taikoa soon, it probably wouldn't work out very well between them.

Then Sakura broke in, saying, " There's going to be a big masque dance in Konoha this evening. And everyone's coming to a party at my house afterwards starting at nine o'clock. Do you guys think you could come? The dance starts at seven."

Nasari and her' teammates exchanged glances. Then Nasari turned back to Sakura. We'll be there." She said.

"Great! And some of the sand ninja will be there too."

"Whether or not that's a good thing I can't say." Sasuke muttered.

Tenten turned to Nasari and asked, "How did you make those needles?"

"They're made of wind charged with chakra just like those paralyzing chords." Nasari explained. "In fact those two jutsus are similar in many ways. But instead of paralyzing the person, the needles will destroy that person's chakra making it much more difficult to fight."

"But those needles were every where!" Tenten protested. "Why didn't they destroy your' chakra?"

Nasari smiled slightly. "Here," she said. "I'll show you."

She folded her hands and said, "Kitsote Matokar! Wind Needles of destruction no Jutsu!" The air immediately became filled with the silver needles. Nasari caused them to surround a tree. "I am focusing my' needles on this tree and as a result they will only harm the tree." She walked into the cloud of needles and the others gasped as she walked right trough them as if they were only allusions. "Every thing else, including any thing my opponent might use to try to destroy them, will pass right through the needles without being harmed. But the one I'm focusing on will not get through." Nasari waved her hand and the needles disappeared once again.

"Wow!" Lee exclaimed. "Can you focus them on more than one thing at a time?"

Nasari nodded. "Yes." She replied. "I can focus them on as many things as I wish."

"Whoa!" Tenten said. "What an awesome jutsu!"

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yes," she said. "It's am-mazing."

Tenten smiled at Nasari and Mizuku. "Hinata and I were about to go dress shopping for tonight. Why don't the two of you come with us?"

Nasari smiled. "Thank's we'd like that."

* * *

Tenten and Hinata took Nasari and Mizuku to their' favorite shopping center in Konoha.

They went directly to the dress shop and everyone began looking through the dress racks.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Nasari asked, as the timid girl hung back.

"I-I don't know what to pick." She replied, a bit nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata." Mizuku assured her. "We'll help you pick out something that will be just perfect."

"And don't forget," Tenten added. "We have to get masks too."

"Hey!" Nasari held up an ice blue, spaghetti strap dress. "How about this for you Hinata?"

"Oh, that's perfect for Her!" Tenten exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes were wide as she looked at the dress. "Wow!" she breathed. "Do you really think it would look good on me?"

"You'll look like a mystical sprite." Mizuku replied with confidence. And Hinata smiled excitedly.

After that, they found Tenten a soft yellow, off the shoulder, dress, and then a sleeveless, fiery red dress for Mizuku.

Nasari remained in the dressing room for quite a while, trying on dress after dress. Finally she appeared in a midnight blue, halter-top dress, with silver appliqué.

"Oh Nasari!" the others gasped. "You look absolutely amazing!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Thanks." She replied. "This is defiantly the one for me."

"I'll say!" Mizuku remarked.

"I feel sorry for the other girls already." Tenten exclaimed with a laugh. "They don't stand a chance against us!"

* * *

The gymnasium was packed full of people that night. Neji thought that every teenager in Konoha and the surrounding area must be there. But he wondered where Tenten, Hinata, Mizuku, and Nasari were. He had heard them tell Sakura that they would come, but as he looked around at all the faces he could not find them. Neji turned is attention back to is friends. As always, Sakura and Ino were arguing over who got to dance with Sasuke, while Sasuke just stood there talking about training with some Shinobi and completely ignoring them. Meanwhile, Naruto and Lee were trying in vain to get Sakura's attention, and, in the process, were making complete fools out of themselves. Neji shook his head. _They are being completely ridiculous. _He thought. Chouji was, of course, standing over by the refreshment table. And Shino and Kiba were standing off to he side with an extremely bored looking Shikamaru.

Suddenly Neji heard Tenten's voice from behind them.

"Hey everyone!"

Neji whirled about, and stopped short in surprise at the four girls standing before him. Glancing at the other's faces Neji could see that he was not alone. The boys were staring in amazement. And most of the girls looked slightly jealous.

Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Wow Hinata!" He said. "I hardly recognized you. You look amazing!"

Hinata had turned very red. "W-Why t-t-thank you, Naruto." She replied nervously.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Hinata blushed an even darker shade of red. Tenten smiled and gently pushed her towards Naruto. Hinata gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes." She stuttered. "I-I'd like that v-very much, N-Naruto.

Naruto took her by the arm and led her out on to the dance floor.

They all laughed as they watched the two of them dancing. Then Lee asked Mizuku to dance. And a moment later Kiba asked Tenten.

Somehow Sakura managed to get Sasuke away from Ino, and to pull him out onto the dance floor. In an effort to stay close to Sasuke, Ino practically forced Shikamaru to dance with her.

Shino and Nasari danced together for a while, then Sasuke, who somehow was able to get away from Sakura and Ino asked Nasari to dance. After that she danced with Kiba for a while.

Neji was dancing with Tenten when Kiba and Nasari danced up beside them. Kiba made a strange move in which he managed to switch partners with Neji. He and Tenten danced quickly away, leaving Nasari in Neji's arms. Both of them were stunned. Out of the corner of his' eye Neji caught sight of Tenten and Kiba watching them and giving each other high fives.

He looked back at Nasari and saw that she too, had seen them and was watching them with an irritated look on her' face. She was obviously annoyed at having been set up.

"Well, I see that your' father and my' uncle aren't the only ones trying to get you and I together." He remarked dryly.

Nasari nodded in agreement. "I'm starting to think there's a conspiracy going on." She replied.

The song ended and he led her off the crowded dance floor. Having nothing else to do, they wandered over to the refreshment table (where chouji was still standing) to get some punch. Trying to be polite, they chatted awkwardly for a few moments. Then Nasari noticed Sakura and Tenten whispering something to the DJ.

"Now what are they up to?" She wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Neji asked. "What are you talking about?"

Nasari pointed to where Sakura, Tenten, and the DJ stood whispering together, looking very suspicious.

Suddenly the DJ left Sakura and Tenten and went directly to the microphone. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen but I have just been informed that, Osara Nasari Chan, and Hyuga Neji Kun, have agreed to come up on stage and lead us in a waltz. Neji and Nasari looked at each other in shock as everyone began clapping.

"You were right!" Neji muttered. "It is a conspiracy!"

The DJ spoke again. "Will Osara Nasari Chan, and Hyuga Neji Kun please come to the center of the dance floor?"

"Come on!" Neji called. He grabbed Nasari's hand and they ran to the nearest exit.

They stopped running after a few minutes and stood there panting. Though they hadn't run very far, they had run much faster than they had thought they were capable of running.

"I'm going to murder that Tenten!" Neji exclaimed once he caught his breath.

"And Mizuku better not have had a part in that, cause if she did she'll share that same fate!" Nasari stated as she sat down on a fallen log.

"I wonder who all else really did have a part in it." Neji mused. He took a seat next to her on the log. They sat there in silence, each lost in their' own thoughts.

"Neji?" Nasari said.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her.

"There's something I need to ask you." She looked down at her' hands. "Why- Why did you ask the Hyuga Elders to allow me to continue my' training?"

Neji was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of a way to answer her. He didn't know himself why he had done that. "I'm not really sure." He said. "I just felt that it was something that I should do. Besides it would have been a shame to waste all that talent. And anyone can see that you love being a shinobi. From what I've heard, you've lost a lot in your' lifetime. You shouldn't have to lose that as well."

"You know?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"How?" She inquired.

"My sensei told me." He explained. "I'm sorry about your' family… and about your' fiancé."

"Thank you." She said. "For everything."

"It was nothing." Neji replied.

"No Neji," she whispered, "it was much more to me than that."

He looked at her and was struck again by her beauty; so pure. So sweet. The moonlight shone down illuminating her face with its' soft rays, and causing her hair to shine like polished bronze. Her deep, stunningly, black eyes sparkled behind her' mask like the stars in the sky above them. He wondered why he hadn't noticed all of this from the beginning.

She had also begun to really study him for the first time. She saw the intelligence in his lavender eyes and the strength in face. She heard his' voice, usually so full of power, yet now so gentle.

Hardly realizing what he was doing, he leaned towards her. She did not pull away and he leaned even closer.

Suddenly there came the sound of a dog howling. It broke the spell and both of them pulled away as if automatically.

Neji stood up embarrassed and said, "Well, we'd better get going to Sakura's party."

"Yeah." Nasari replied quietly.

As the two of them walked along in silence, Nasari tried to figure out what had just occurred. _What was it that came over me just now? What was I thinking? Could that have been what I thought it was? Did I almost kiss Hyuga Neji? And did I want to kiss him? _She shook her head. _No way! That's completely impossible. He just caught me off guard… that's all. My fiancé whom I love very much has just been murdered, and there is no possible way that less than a week after his' death, I am falling for someone else. My loyalty is much stronger than that. It's completely out of the question. I could never betray Kusame._

But as they reached Sakura's house, Nasari still could not shake the memory of the thrill that had shot through her when Neji had leaned in to kiss her.

They entered Sakura's house and cheers went up all around them.

"Well!" Tenten exclaimed. "It's about time you two showed up!"

"What ever happened to that waltz?" Sakura teased.

"I'll get the two of you back for pulling that stunt. And you too Kiba." Neji warned.

Nasari walked over to Mizuku. "You weren't by any chance in on it too, were you?" She asked.

Mizuku held up her hands in a gesture of innocence and replied, "Me? Why no of course not. I wouldn't want to risk your' anger."

"Hmmm." Was all Nasari said in reply.

They played some games, and watched a few movies. Everyone enjoyed them selves very much. The party finally broke up some time around midnight. And everyone went back to their' homes and fell strait into bed.

But both Nasari and Neji sat up in their' rooms for a long time replaying the events of the night over and over in their' minds.


	5. The past Revealed

The day of the wedding had arrived, and inside the Hyuga compound it was a mayhem of activity. Every where one turned people were rushing this way and that, trying to put the finishing touches on the decorations and coming up with last minute ideas to make everything absolutely perfect.

As for Nasari, she locked the door and stayed in her room, doing every thing in her power to force herself to stay under control. She wondered where Neji was and how he was coping. He had left on a walk early that morning and he still hadn't returned. She tried to take a nap to escape from reality for an hour or two. But every time she closed her eyes, a vision of Kusame lying dead on the ground, would pass before her eyes. She tried reading but she couldn't keep her mind on the book. Out side the window the sun shone brightly, not at all in harmony with Nasari's mood.

About three hours before the ceremony, Hinata and some of the other Hyuga women, arrived and began to assist Nasari in her preparations for the wedding. She was to wear a kimono of the finest white satin and embroidered with silver colored, silk thread. The Hyuga women arranged her' hair in a simple yet tasteful style with silver and pearl combs. Once they had left Nasariwalked over to Her' jewelry chest. She put on a set of earrings and a bracelet. Then her hand went to the pendent hanging around her' neck. Her father had told her that she must remove it when she was married. "You must not where a gift from another man once you have a husband." He had said. But as she tried to take it from around her neck she felt as though her' hand had turned to lead. _Control of yourself Nasari! _She told herself._ This is a part of what you must do. Your' clan is depending on you._ She took a deep breath and, removing the pendant, dropped it in the chest, and slammed the lid shut.

"Nasari? Nasari?" her father's voice came from outside the door.

"Come in father! The door is unlocked." She called.

The door opened and Lord Kasono stepped inside. "Well my dear, are you all ready for the ceremony today?"

"I am ready father." She replied gravely.

Lord Kasono regarded his' daughter carefully, trying to read her thoughts. Her beautiful face, set with resolute determination, seemed to be carved out of stone. And he could see nothing of her emotions in her hooded black eyes.

"Come my dear," he said as the clock struck six. "It is time."

Lord Kasono led his' daughter down the long corridors to the Great Hall. At the door he kissed her and said, " Do try to smile Nasari. A bride is supposed to look happy."

Her lips curved upward in an attempt to appear happy. But there was no joy on her face.

As they reached the doors he turned to his' daughter and said, "The clan is counting on you my daughter, do not let them down."

As he finished speaking the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and all the guests rose to their' feet in anticipation of seeing the bride.

Neji stood at the front of the Great Hall facing the doors at the other end, through which the bride would enter. Lord Hiyashi gave the signal and two attendants stepped forward to open them. everyone rose to there feet. As the bride and her' father entered the room. They walked slowly towards him and Neji noted that, although there was a smile on Nasari's, face it never reached her' eyes.

They reached the front of the Great Hall and Lord Kasono handed Nasari over to Neji and then took a step backwards. The priest came forward and the ceremony began.

Nasari was in a daze of sorts, and could barely make out what the priest was saying, though she managed to recite all of her' lines at the correct moments. She felt as though she was acting in a play. Nothing felt real. The priest came to the final part of the ceremony: The drinking of the marriage cup. The priest handed the cup to Neji who quietly took a sip, then turned and handed it to Nasari.

Nasari stared down at the cup in her' hands. She could feel the panic rising within her. She tried to push it back down but it flooded through her mind as though nothing could stop it. She began to tremble and she felt as though she were suffocating.

Neji saw the change that had come over Nasari. She turned white as a sheet and she started trembling. _She's starting to crack. _He realized._ If she doesn't find a way to control her fear quickly, this could turn out really badly._

Nasari couldn't think. She couldn't move. Her' mind told her hands to stop trembling and lift up the cup, but her hands refused to respond. Suddenly a soft voice penetrated her' thoughts.

"Nasari? It's alright Nasari. Everything will be okay."

_Neji? _

"Breath Nasari." He said. "Try to relax a little."

Nasari took a deep breath and closed her' eyes, forcing herself to become calm once again. She opened her' eyes and stared at the cup in her' hands.

Her father's words rang through her head. _"The clan is counting on you my' daughter, do not let them down." _"I won't let them down." She whispered. "I won't let them down!" She quickly brought the cup to her lips and took a sip than she blindly held it out to one of the attendants. They turned towards the crowd and the priest presented them as man and wife.

After that many speeches were made, and people came forward to offer their' congratulations. Neji supported Nasari on his' arm, for she was feeling slightly dizzy from the entire ordeal. She ate nothing at the grand feast, which followed the ceremony. And stared off into a space nearly the entire time.

Finally all the guests began to leave and while Neji stayed behind to bid them a goodnight, Nasari allowed Hinata to lead her to the suite she would share with Neji. Hinata didn't say much but as she turned to leave she threw her arms around Nasari and embraced her. "I'm s-so sorry!" she whispered. Then she turned and hastily left the room.

After she had left, Nasari sat down heavily one of the chairs. She felt numb all over. As though the whole world had come to an end. She gazed about the room, which was spacious with floor length windows, and wooden furniture. There was an adjoining bathroom and two walk in closets. And there, against the North wall stood a large, queen sized bed. Nasari felt the dread rising within her as she looked at it.

Suddenly she heard the door creak open behind her. She turned slightly and saw Neji step inside and close the door. There was an embarrassed silence as they looked at one another. Then Neji walked over to the bed. As Nasari watched in puzzlement, he grabbed one of the pillows and a couple blankets off the bed. Then he walked over to the other side of the room and spread them out to form sort of a make shift sleeping mat. He looked up at her and said, "You can have the bed, and that side of the room. I'll sleep on the mat, and this will be my side of the room. We'll have to take turns with the bathroom. Okay?"

Relieved beyond words, Nasari only nodded and sat down on the bed. _He understands. _She realized. _He isn't going to force me to do anything I am not ready to do. _She looked over to where Neji was finishing his' makeshift bed. _Thank you Hyuga Neji! _She thought fervently. _Oh, thank you!_

* * *

Strange noises awakened Neji in the middle of the night. He pulled the blanket off his' head and looked around dazedly.

Nasari was moaning in her sleep. Suddenly she started shrieking and thrashing about. Neji got up and rushed over to the bed wondering what on earth was wrong with her.

"No! No!" she cried. "Kusame! Oh please Kusame! Wake up. Please, please wake up!" her' shrieking grew louder, and more desperate. "No, leave me! I want to stay with him. Let go of me! No! Please! Just leave me! **Please**!"

"She must be having one heck of a nightmare." Neji whispered. He began to shake her, trying to get her to wake up. "Nasari. Nasari wake up! Wake up!"

She sat up suddenly, gasping for breath, and trembling.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He reassured her. "You're alright, just try to relax a little. Nothing's going to harm you here."

She nodded and slowly began to settle down.

"That was quite a nightmare you had." He commented a few moments later.

She nodded. "I've been having it every night since he-" She swallowed convulsively. "Since it happened."

He nodded understandingly.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" She asked. There was a slightly suspicious edge in her' voice.

"Well, at first I resented you because I thought you were some wealthy, arrogant princess." He sighed. "But then I found out what you've been through, and I realized what you must be going through right now, having to get married less than a week after Ku-" he paused as he saw that she did not want to hear her' dead fiancé's name. "Less than a week his' death. Well I understood why you were the way you were."

Nasari put her' hand to her' forehead. "I don't know why I'm losing control so much all of the sudden." She said.

Neji looked at her. "I'm surprised you didn't lose control sooner. All the other girls I know would have lost it the minute they heard about the incident."

She smiled sadly and shook her' head. "I'm sure they would have done whatever was necessary for the safety of their' clan." She replied. For a moment she was silent; then she raised her' eyes and looked at him. "Neji, I want to thank you for helping me during the ceremony today. I-I don't think I could have gotten through it, had you not helped me."

"Oh, you could have done it without my' help." He replied.

"No, I don't believe I could have." She said. "Thank you for waking me up, and talking with me Neji. I needed it. I'm a little tired though."

"Oh, I'll let you get back to sleep then." He said "Good night Nasari."

"Goodnight, Neji." She replied.

* * *

Nasari awoke the following morning to the sounds of birds singing outside her' window. She glanced over to where Neji had slept the night before, and saw that he had already left.

_He's probably been up for hours. _She realized.

She sighed and sat up in bed. _I'm married… I'm really married… So what happens now? I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, or how I'm supposed to handle this? Well, at least he respects my' feelings and is giving me my space… It's more than I expected… When I first met him, I thought that he was going to be a total jerk… But I guess I misjudged him…he's not half as bad as I first thought… I'd even go so far as to call him a gentleman… I wonder if he and Kusame would have gotten along… _She closed her' eyes and an image of Kusame's face flashed in front of her. She remembered the night he had asked her to marry him. It had been a beautiful summer night, and she had been out on a walk. He had suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere, catching her by surprise. She smiled sadly at the memory. Then quickly shook her' head. _I've got to get him out of my' head. I may not be able to forget him, but I've got to at least act as though I do… I can't let anyone know how much I miss him… I mustn't allow my feelings to show… I've got to be tougher on myself. I almost lost it yesterday… I can't let myself do that again… _She sighed. "I've got to quite talking to myself and just do what needs to be done!"

Nasari showered quickly, and got dressed in a lilac colored kimono. The Hyuga clan was holding a festival today in honor of her' marriage to Neji, and the two of them would be expected to be present from the moment it began until the time it ended. She sighed again. "Okay Nasari, time to stop feeling sorry for yourself, and get on with life." _But how am I supposed to just move on?_She wondered. She stood at the window listening to the early morning sounds outside. Then, she suddenly squared her' shoulders, and turned and glared at her' reflection in the mirror. "It's time you grew up Nasari." She said firmly. "It's going to be tough, but that's a part of life, so just stop whining, and blubbering, and deal with it!" She ordered her' self.

"N-Nasari?" Hinata poked her' head in the door. "I-It's time t-to go."

"Alright," Nasari replied. "Let's go."

It was a stifling hot day. Nasari fanned herself furiously- not that it worked very well.

Hinata sat next to her on one side, and Neji on the other. Next to Neji sat, Lord Hiyashi, and Lord Kasono, both looking immensely pleased.

The whole thing seemed quite monotonous to the two newlyweds. Nasari quickly lost count of how many people had wished her good fortune. And how many "distinguished guests" she had been introduced to. She plastered a smile on her' face and pretended to remember everyone's names. More than once she had to nudge Hinata and ask who this or that was. Fortunately, Hinata knew almost everyone there.

At one o'clock the speeches began. One after another, they dragged on for hours. Nasari had a terrible headache and nearly fell asleep a few times. Each time this happened, Neji would giveher a little nudge and she would sit up and try to pay attention. Finally, at six o'clock, the speeches came to an end. Then the feasting, and entertainment began. People laughed, talked, and celebrated. It seemed to Nasari, that the only people not enjoying themselves were she and Neji. Nasari sighed and quickly plastered a smile on her' face as yet another person came up to offer his' congratulations.

* * *

Neji glanced over at Nasari who was greeting yet another guest. She was smiling but Neji new that that smile was about as true as the word of a thief. He could tell that she was exhausted. The dancers were performing for the guests' entertainment and everyone was laughing and talking. Neji watched as Nasari put her' hand to her' head for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. He leaned over and whispered in her' ear, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." She quickly replied.

"Are you sure? You look kind of pale."

She sighed. "My' head is killing me!" she whispered. "I don't know what's wrong."

Neji nodded. "You're probably just tired. All this commotion must be really hard on your' nerves."

"I can't say that I've got the most energy I've ever had." She replied wryly.

"These celebrations will be over soon." He told her. "Then you can get some rest."

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied softly.

Neji gazed at Nasari. She seemed so... secretive. As if there was a steel wall surrounding her that no one could break through. Neji wondered if she would ever let her' defenses down.

* * *

All the guest had left and Neji wanted to get Nasari back to their' room and into her' bed. To him she looked as if she were sick. Neji led Nasari walked down the hallway towards their' room. Then Nasari stopped walking.

Neji paused. "What's wrong?" he asked. She was staring at the floor, her hair obscuring her' face from his' view.

"Nasari?" He asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Suddenly she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Nasari!" Neji exclaimed. He quickly picked her up, and began calling for help. A moment later he found himself surrounded by people yelling out directions and asking questions.

Hinata was at his' side. She whispered into his' ear. "I t-think all that has-s happened has b-been to great-t a s-strain on her."

Neji nodded. "She hasn't been sleeping or eating much lately." He told her. "I think she just needs some peace and quiet."

Hinata agreed. "Go t-take her' t-to her' r-room and let her' s-sleep." She said. "I'll m-make sure she's n-not disturbed."

Neji nodded again and carried Nasari back to their' room.

* * *

Neji woke up for what must have been the zillionth time. It had been five days since the night of the wedding celebration, and Nasari had terrible nightmares every night. He glanced over at the bed and sighed. Nasari was tossing and moaning in her sleep again, as she had been all through that night. Neji shook his head. "No wonder she's so tired. She never gets any rest." He was about to turn over and go back to sleep when he heard something that made him pause. Thus far all of Nasari's nightmares had been about her' former fiancé, Kusame. But now she seemed to be having a different dream, for this time she was not thrashing about begging Kusame to wake up. Instead she was calling out a bunch of names he had never heard before. Neji left his mat and went over to her' bedside. He bent down and listened closely to what she was saying.

"Mama san!" She shrieked. "Mama san! Help! Somebody help! My house is on fire! Mama san! I'm coming Mama san! Somebody help me! Please! Oh please they'll die! Someone help me! Help me please! Help! Kusame! Hikaru! Mama san! Maora! Kosuke! Ayame! Tamaki! Noooo!"

"Nasari! Nasari! Wake up Nasari!" Neji shook her hard by the shoulders, trying to get her to wake up. Nasari gasped and sat up suddenly. She was trembling and gasping for breath. "Kusame? Mama san?"

"Nasari it's me." Neji told her.

"Neji?" she stared at him for a moment and then burst out crying.

Neji didn't know what to do. He sat down next to Nasari and put his' arm around her' shoulders. Nasari clung to him while continuing to sob. Neji looked at her and saw that the wall that had protected her had finally broken, allowing all of her' confusion, bitterness, and pain to flow unchecked. He had no idea how to comfort her so he just sat there embracing her, and letting the storm run its' course.

Finally her sobbing quieted down, though the tears continued to roll down her' cheeks.

Neji looked at her. "Are you okay now?" He asked gently.

She nodded.

"Would you like to talk?" he asked. "To tell me what all that was about?"

She sighed shakily. "I don't know where to begin." She said.

"Who were all those people you were calling?" He asked.

Nasari bit her lip " You already know that Kusame was my fiancé, and the others were my' mother and younger siblings."

"The ones who were killed in the fire?" He asked.

She looked at him in surprise. "H-How did y-you know ab-bout t-that?" She asked.

"My sensei told me about it." Neji replied. "About how someone started the fire and killed your' mother, your siblings and your' uncle. He told me that they never found out who it was that started it."

Nasari looked closed her eyes and looked away. "No," she said softly, "no they never did."

"It's to bad they didn't catch the murderer." Neji sighed.

Nasari did not reply. But Neji could tell that she was crying again because she had begun to tremble violently.

"Nasari?" Neji asked.

"Oh Neji!" She exclaimed burying her' face in his' shoulder.

Neji turned her' face towards his. There was something in her' eyes that troubled him. "What is it Nasari? What happened?"

Nasari turned and looked down for a moment. Then she looked back up at him, and he saw the fear in her' eyes. "Neji," she said, "if I tell you this you must swear never to breath one word of it to anyone. Will you promise me this?"

Neji nodded.

Nasari took a deep breath and said, "One person did see what happened that night. I did. I was coming home from a friend's house. I was about thirty yards from the house when I saw him. It was dark but I would have recognized him anywhere. I saw him pouring something on the house but I couldn't tell what it was. He took something small from his pocket and through it towards the house. I saw a spark and suddenly the whole house went up in flames. I started to run forwards and he disappeared into the woods. I remember screaming for help. I ran inside the house trying to find my' family. There was smoke everywhere and I couldn't see a thing. I couldn't even find the way to get out. I couldn't stop coughing and choking. I stumbled and fell a couple of times. Finally I found the door to my' Mama san's room. I pulled it open and all I could see were flames. I could hear Mama san screaming, but I couldn't get to her. I kept on trying but I couldn't each her. Then my' sleeve caught on fire, and burned my' arm."

She pulled up her' sleeve and Neji saw a long scar on the upper half of her' arm.

"I couldn't see and I couldn't breath." She continued. "The smoke burned my' eyes and my' throat. I was surrounded by a wall of flames But I couldn't stop. I had to get to Mama san. Suddenly someone grabbed my' arm and began pulling me away from her. I remember struggling to get away, to get back to her. I stumbled and everything went black." She paused and looked down. "When I woke up I was lying on the ground outside, surrounded by the people of my' village. My house was just a pile of ashes."

Neji stared at Nasari aghast. He couldn't imagine such a thing. He was silent for a moment then he looked back at her. "Nasari," He asked quietly. "Who was the man you saw start the fire?"

Nasari continued to look down at her' hands. "His' Name was Osara Daichi." She replied. She raised her' eyes to his' and whispered. "He was my' uncle!"

Neji gasped. "Your uncle?"

Nasari nodded slowly. "He never died in that fire." She said. "He started it."

Neji gapped at her, still not believing what he was hearing. "But why didn't tell your' father when he returned? Then your' uncle would have been punished."

Nasari shook her' head. "My father may be the older of the two and therefore the leader of our clan, but Diachi is by far the more powerful. Had I told my' father the truth, he would have gone after Daichi, and when he finally caught up to him they would have fought one another." She raised her' eyes to his'. "My father would have been killed. Diachi would have Murdered Hikaru and me, and taken over the Osara clan. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let my father and brother die too."

Neji looked at the girl before him and shook is head in wonder. Her strength of character amazed him. He was rarely impressed. And because of his beliefs that destiny controlled everything, it had always been impossible for a person to gain his' respect, even if he'd known them for years. But ever since his' fight with Naruto at the chunin exams, Neji had been questioning his beliefs. And now as he looked at Nasari, he felt a great respect welling up in his' heart for this girl whom he had only known for a few days. Neji gazed down into her' face. The mask of indifference was completely gone. Nasari consciously showed him her true self for the first time. He could see the Confusion in her' eyes. They were a mixture of pain, fear, and uncertainty, yet he could also see the strength and determination that she possessed. Neji thought about how nearly all the other boys in Konoha had crushes on girls. He thought of Rock Lee who had a crush on literally every girl he met- though some more so than others. He himself had always been different. He had never been attracted to any of the Konoha girls. Some of them were pretty good _looking _but that wasn't what Neji wanted in a girl. The girls of his' acquaintance were rather ridiculous. They cared far too much about the silly things they wore, and most of them were constantly chasing after some pretty boy like Sasuke, which, in Neji's opinion, made them seem cheap. But Nasari was different. As Guy sensei had said, she challenged him. She wasn't some stupid fan girl, and she wasn't constantly talking about clothes, shoes, makeup, etc. She was strong and intelligent, and Neji felt drawn to her in a way he'd never been to anyone before.

Nasari saw the way he was looking at her, and she wondered what he was thinking. "Neji?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Neji shook his' head. "No." He whispered. "No nothing is wrong." He paused for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "For once, everything is right!" He lowered his' head and kissed her gently. He drew back suddenly, afraid that he may have gone to far. He searched her face for a clue to what was going through her' mind. For a moment she just stared at him, her face registering shock. Then a smile slowly spread across her face and she returned his' kiss. Her lips touching his' sent a shock through him, and for a moment he sat, paralyzed. Then he took her' face in his' hands and kissed her again, and this time it was quite a while before either of them pulled away again. For the first time in a long time, Nasari felt happy. For she finally knew that things were going to be all right.


	6. A Dangerous Mission

"I said seven hundred laps of Konoha!" Guy sensei yelled. "You four had better speed it up." Neji, Rock Lee, Nasari and Tenten were training with guy sensei, and as Guy sensei loved to stress the importance of endurance, they were, once again running laps. They were on lap number Five hundred seventy three, with Nasari in the lead followed closely by Neji. Lee was but a few steps behind him while Tenten brought up the rear. "Come on Neji, Lee, are you going to let a girl beat you?" Guy called.

"It's not like she's just any girl, ya know." Tenten yelled.

"Hurrumph!" _My sentiments exactly! _Neji thought.

"Don't talk back to Master Guy!" Lee shouted.

Tenten rolled her eyes, and Nasari burst out laughing. It was good to hear, Neji thought. Over the past few weeks Nasari had slowly began to come out of her shell. She was smiling more and on rare occasions, such as now, she would even laugh. Neji still made sure to give Nasari plenty of personal space, but she slowly coming to confide in him; though she still wore her' "mask" much of the time. Neji knew that it would be a long time befor Nasari felt comfortable enough to let her' guard down in public. Until then Neji continued trying to earn her' trust, and it seemed to be working quite well.

"HURRY UP!!" Guy sensei shouted. (He could be quite loud when necessary.)

They finished their' last lap and stopped, bent over, and panting.

"Now," Guy began in a quieter voice, "we are going over to the ramen shop to meet up with Kakashi and Asuma's groups.

"You mean we're going to see Sakura?" Lee asked excitedly. (He had gone back to mooning over Sakura ever since Miruku had left for Taikovara)

"Yes Lee, we are going to see Sakura." Guy replied.

"Yahoo!" Lee shouted. He started jumping up and down chanting, "Sakura, Sakura, I get to hang out with Sakura" Over and over.

"Oh can't you just shut up?" Tenten exclaimed in an annoyed tone of voice.

Lee glared at her but, for once, did not comment.

Neji looked at his' sensei carefully. "There's more to this than what you're telling us." He said. "What is it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder about." Guy replied mysteriously.

Neji shook his' head in exasperation. "Come on guys." He said. And they started off towards the ramen shop.

* * *

They reached the ramen shop and found all of their' friends already there and waiting for them.

"Hey! Lee!" Naruto shouted. "Where've ya been? We've been waiting for hours!"

"Naruto, we haven't even been here for five minutes." Sakura corrected him.

"Well it feels like it's been hours." He retorted.

"Look, can we just cut the chitchat and find out why it is that we're all really here?" Shikamaru asked with an annoyed expression on his' face.

There were shouts of, "Yeah", and "Exactly", and "I totally agree," and one particularly loud shout of, "Believe it!"

"Well since you put it that way, I suppose we could tell." Kakashi said. There was a twinkle in his' eye.

"Or we could make them suffer for a few more hours." Azuma teased.

"Lets give them a few hints." Guy suggested.

"Good thinking Guy!" Kakashi exclaimed. "That's just what we'll do."

"Oh great!" Sasuke muttered sarcastically. "I just love guessing games."

"You do?" Naruto asked in surprise. The sarcastic tone had been totally lost on him.

"Oh yeah. Almost as much as I love it when fan girls start chasing me!"

"Ooooh, so you mean you don't like them?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shot Naruto one of his' "duuuhh" looks.

"Okay you guys. Can we please just find out what the heck is going on?" Tenten asked.

Asuma smiled. "Okay here's your' first clue: It's something you can all take part in, but the boys will probably be happier about it than the girls- with the exception of Nasari and Tenten."

The kids all glanced at one another.

"Okay next hint." Kakashi said. "You will want to get an _**A**_ on it."

The kids stared at im with confused looks on their' faces.

Shikamaru yawned. "Come on guys." He said. "The answer is so obvious. We're going on our' first "A" ranked mission."

Everyone gasped and suddenly Kakashi, Asuma, And Guy were bombarded with questions.

"Whoa!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Okay, everyone just settle down and we'll explain."

Everyone immediately became silent.

"Alright," he began, "Shikamaru is correct, you are about to be assigned to your' first A ranked mission."

Everyone cheered.

"Now, listen closely." Guy said. "What we will tell you is very important."

Asuma spoke up. "You will travel to the land hidden in the mist, where you will meet Lord Nihanyo, and his' sister, Princess Yuzoku, who are about your' age. Their' lives are in danger. You must protect him from a group of assassins, while safely delivering him back to Konoha-"

"Hold it right there!" Naruto interrupted. "Are you actually saying that for our' first A ranked mission, all we're going to be doing is playing bodyguard for some rich kids?!"

Asuma explained. "It is Vital that they be protected for, they are very important people, and if anything were to happen to them, the cost would be very great indeed. Now these assassins are determined, and will stop at nothing. You must be on your' guard at all times. As simple as it sounds, this will be much more dangerous than any of your' previous assignments. Understood?"

Everyone nodded seriously.

"Good." He turned to the other senseis. "Would either of you like to add anything else to what I've said?" he asked.

"Only this." Kakashi replied. "The kids you will be protecting are used to having everything their' way. They will probably be rather spoiled and… shall we say inexperienced. You will have to keep an eye on them and keep them from doing anything foolish."

Everyone nodded again.

"Don't worry Master Kakashi." Sasuke said. "We'll keep an eye on them."

Kakashi nodded. "Very well." He said. "You will leave early tomorrow morning."

* * *

Nasari trudged along the road, next to Tenten who was breathing heavily. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and the sun beat down upon the group mercilessly as they traveled along towards the village hidden in the mist. _Mist! _Nasari was wishing for some of that now. She wiped her' and across her' forehead for the zillionth time. It was _boiling!_She glanced over her' shoulder at Neji who was ignoring Lee's conversation on the importance of youth. He looked up at that moment and caught her watching him. Nasari saw the question in his' eyes. She nodded so as to assure him that she was fine.

Ever since the night she had fainted, Neji was constantly asking her' how she felt, and if she was feeling okay. Some times it sort of annoyed her that he was always so concerned. After all, she _was_one of the strongest shinobi in their' group. Heck, she'd defeated Sasuke without breaking a sweat! But she knew that he was just trying to help. _Oh well._ She thought. _At least he never asks me when there's anyone else around. _Actually Nasari had been really surprised at the person that Neji had turned out to be. At first she had thought him cruel, selfish, cold, uncaring, and an arrogant jerk. But now she saw that he was really quite different than he had first appeared. Though he usually acted like he couldn't care less about other people's problems, he could be quite sweet at times.

Nasari sighed and looked up to find Tenten staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

Tenten looked slightly embarrassed. "I- uh… I was just wondering something."

Nasari cast her a puzzled glanced. "Such as?"

"Well…" Tenten hesitated. "I was wondering, why do you always where that mask? I've never seen you without a mask on."

Nasari thought for a moment. "I guess it's just a good way to hide my' feelings while I'm fighting. You know how if you let fear or anger or desperation show when you are fighting, your' opponent is often able to use those feelings to his' or her' advantage?"

Tenten nodded.

"Well if you're wearing a mask, it's harder for them to tell what you're thinking. It's also good for when you don't wish to be recognized."

"I see." Tenten said. "Do you ever take the mask off?"

"Of course I do!" Nasari replied. "I usually only where it when I'm training or on a mission."

"Oh. So what do you think of this mission? It sure doesn't sound hard enough to be 'A' ranked." Tenten asked.

"No it doesn't." Nasari replied. "But I get the feeling that there is more to this mission than there appears to be."

"Maybe, but I sure hope that once we get there we have more adventure than we've had thus far." Tenten remarked.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." Nasari commented. "Something tells me that we're going to get more than our' fill of adventure soon enough."

* * *

About dusk they finally reached the village hidden in the mist. They started to go inside but were stopped by the guards at the gate.

"Who are you and what is your' purpose here?" one of them asked.

Sasuke spoke up. "We are shinobi from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. We have been asked to come here by your' Hokage." He handed the man the pass that Kakashi had given them.

The man studied it for a moment. Then returned it to Sasuke and smiled broadly saying, "Well, in that case, welcome! I am Mizai. If there is anything I can do to make your' stay here more comfortable, you just let me know." He snapped his' fingers and a second guard, a younger man with auburn hair, hastened to his' side.

Mizai then spoke to the man saying, "Hotepai San, You will escort these guests of the Hokage to the Hokage's private office."

"It shall be done sir." Hotepai replied instantly.

He opened the gate. And motioning for them to follow him, he took off at a brisk pace down the street.

They followed him until they reached a large building. Their' guide entered and motioned for them to follow. Once inside they waited in a lobby of sorts while their' guide spoke to a woman who was sitting at a desk. The two of them left the room, but the woman returned shortly.

"The Hokage will see you now." She announced.

The Konoha chunin stood and entered the office. A man dressed in a long, white robe sat behind a desk at the far end of the room.

He sat in silence watching them until they had all entered and the door had been closed behind them. Then he turned to them saying, "You are the Konoha shinobi?"

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted before anyone could warn him not to.

"We are sir." Shikamaru confirmed.

The man grunted. His' gaze swept over them, carefully studying each of them.

He turned his back to them and stared out a window, as if deep in thought. After about five minutes he said, "I am told that this generation of the Konoha ninja are especially powerful."

No one replied.

"You've got the blood for it. Hyuga, Uchia, Osara… the best. But are you really able to live up to the standards of your' heritage?"

Nasari exchanged glances with Neji, and Sasuke. Was he challenging the abilities of their' clan?

The Hokage spoke again. "Can you really hope to succeed in you r' struggle against evil?"

He swung around abruptly and spoke in a booming voice that startled them. "Who are you that you believe you are ready to battle the great lords of darkness? How can you think that puny children such as your' selves can stand up against the powers of evil? Would you dare to challenge them? And if you did, would you stay and fight, or would you run away at the first sign of danger? Does the Third Hokage of Konoha think I've gone mad, that I would place the future of my' village in the hands of children? Can you honestly tell me that he expects me to entrust the secret affairs of my' village to a bunch of children still fresh from the academy?!"

The konoha chunin were stunned by the Hokage's words. Neji felt a flash of anger surge through him. But he held his' tongue knowing that to speak his' mind would only give the Hokage further cause to think him an undisciplined child. Everyone else seemed to realize this truth as well. Even Naruto miraculously kept silent. Neji glanced over at Nasari. She was standing strait and tall with her' shoulders back and her head held high. She said nothing, but stared defiantly at the Hokage. _Heh! Smart girl. She knows when to keep her' mouth shut but she still lets people know that she's not about to take any guff from anyone._He smiled to himself then turned to glare at the Hokage.

"Well, what have you to say?"

Silence…

"Will you say nothing in your' self defense?"

Suddenly Nasari stepped forward. "One thing sir." She spoke in a firm, controlled voice. "You may question my' strength, my' power, and my' abilities, All of which will be proven in time. But never question my' loyalty to my' village, my' Hokage, or my' teammates! For to question them is to question my' honor!"

Tenten stepped forward to stand beside Nasari. "That goes for all of us." She said.

The Hokage ignored her and stared into Nasari's dark eyes. She returned his' gaze without flinching. Neji thought he saw a look of approval flash in the Hokage's eyes. "You would risk everything for your' village then?" He asked her.

"She already has." Neji told him.

The Hokage turned and faced the window again. When he turned about they were surprised to see that he had broad smile on his' face. "Well said!" He exclaimed. "Very well said!

"Talk about bipolar!" Sakura commented.

"I'll say!" Ino replied.

"That was a test." The Hokage explained. "To test your' maturity level and to see how you dealt with insults. I must say I'm impressed. I expected you to at least protest at the implication that you were weak children. Though a truly great shinobi would not be at all concerned that someone thought him weak, for, as the young lady so strongly stated, it would be proven in time. The third Hokage is fortunate indeed to have such loyal shinobi on his' side."

The Chunin exchanged confused glances.

"And… you need to know that because…?" Tenten inquired.

"Because the two you will be escorting, Lord Nihanyo and Princess Yuzoku, are not exactly the most complimentary people in the world. I'm sorry to say that both are spoiled and undisciplined. Neither one of them is accustomed to taking direction, correction, or orders from anyone. Of course I expect you to have to tell them to do certain things for their' safety. And I am worried that they might… Shall we say, Make things difficult? Honestly I wish I could discus their' behavior with their' father, Hokage Tsokai. But I can't risk angering him at the moment.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

The Hokage looked surprised. "Are you not aware of the trouble that has been rising these past few months?"

The Chunin glanced at one another. "Well we've heard of the skirmishes between the village hidden in grass and the village hidden in the sky." Sasuke said. "Is that what your' talking about?"

The Hokage sighed. "It is more than just a skirmish I can assure you." Catching their' puzzled looks he said, "Allow me to explain." He cleared his' throat rather loudly and began his' orientation. "For the last six months Tensions have been rising between the villages located in, and around the hills, the valleys, and the forests and those located in the mountains and the upper plains. Several alliances have been formed between villages. The UCA, or the Upper Country Alliance, consists of four Major villages, not to mention several smaller bands. The Hokages of these four villages are very powerful men. The most important of these villages is the Village hidden in the Sky, named because of its' remote location high on the peak of a mountain; when there one can look down at a thick layer of clouds, causing it to appear as if the Village were actually floating in the sky. The Hokage of this village, a man known by the name Icharo, (No one knows what his' last name is) is a rather shadowy character. Not much is known about him. He showed up about seven years ago and is now the most powerful man in the Upper Region. He is the leader of the UCA. The other three major members of the UCA are: The Village Hidden in Stone, which is located at the base of that same mountain, the Village Hidden in Fog, and the Village Hidden in Snow."

"The Village Hidden in _Snow_!" Nassari gasped.

The others turned to stare at her.

"But that's not Fifty Miles from Taikovara!"

"Yes." The Hokage affirmed. He was confused as to why she seemed so alarmed by this fact. "Yes that is true. But The Village Hidden in Ice has chosen not to form an alliance with the UCA, but instead to join with the Central Lower Alliance or the CLA, which includes all of the villages in the central and lower regions, including Konoha, and the Villages of: Grass, Sand, Mist, Waterfall, Ocean, And, of course, Ice. There are also several other smaller villages in the CLA."

Why haven't we heard about all this before?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Hokages of the CLA chose to keep it a secret so as not to alarm the people. This means, of course, that what I'm telling you is a major International secret that will _**NOT**_ be discussed _**ANYWHERE**_ outside of this office. Have I made my' self absolutely, totally, and in all respects _**COMPLETELY AND INFALLIBLY CLEAR??**_"

Everyone nodded and Ino leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear, "You were right! That's Bipolar if I've ever seen it!"

"Okay so there is still one thing that is not making sense." Tenten said.

The Hokage cocked an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"What does all this have to do with Lord Nihanyo, Princess Yuzoku, and Hokage Tsokai?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to explain that part, didn't I?" The Hokage mused. "Tsokai is the Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Forest, which is located between the upper and central regions. Thus far Tsokai has joined neither alliance, preferring to remain neutral. But now he has finally realized that he is going to have to join either one side or the other, and has been meeting with the leaders of both sides. We are under the impression that he intends to join the CLA. His' Village will be a major factor in the out come of the War that we believe will take place very soon. As to why His' children must e under such close supervision, Well we've recently had a tip which has given us good cause to believe that, should Tsokai choose to join the CLA, The UCA intends to kidnap Lord Nihanyo and Princess Yozuko and so force the Hokage to surrender his' village to the UCA."

"I see. " Sasuke mused. "So, when you look at the big picture, these kids are probably the key factor to winning the war."

The Hokage nodded. "Precisely! Well now that you understand your' mission, Shari will show you where you'll be staying for the night." Here he motioned to the woman whom had first shone them in to the office. "You will leave here with Lord Nihanyo and Princess Yuzoku at dawn tomorrow. I wish you God speed." They bowed and turned to follow Shari.

"Remember," the Hokage's voice called after them, "They must be kept safe or many will perish."

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry it took me so long to get this part posted. ****I had a couple of set backs. **

**1) I was gone for a week, **

**and ****2) I had to pause a bit and decide just where I was going with this story.**

**Anyway I think I've got a good idea of what's going to happen now so the next one should be out pretty soon.**

**Oh, and reveiws are GREATLY appreciated! (No flames please.)**

**Note: There are going to be a couple plot twists comming up soon. (Though they probably won't in very the next chapter.)**

**So until next time, This is Yaruhi.**

**Over and out!**


	7. Heart Break

"Naaasaaariiiii. Wake up Nasari. WAKE UP!!"

Nasari was jolted awake by Ino yelling in her' ear. (Ino could be startlingly loud when she wanted to.)

"Wha-at?" Nasari asked in an exasperated voice.

"Come on sleepyhead!" Ino exclaimed piercingly. "It's time to get up."

Nasari glanced at the window to her' right. The sky was pitch black.

"Now?!"

"If you want to be ready to leave at dawn with the rest of us…" Ino said. Then yes, NOW!"

Nasari pressed her' hands over her' ears in an effort to block out Ino's voice. In the beds across the room the newly awakened Tenten and Sakura did the same.

"Ino would you shut up!" Tenten snapped. Her' hair, which the night before had been pinned up into two neat buns, one on either side of her' head, was now two oddly shaped knots, out of which fell random stragglers.

Sakura, up till now, had been holding the pillow over her' head in an effort to shut out Ino's shrieking. Now, as she uncovered her' head, her' short, pink hair stuck out at all angles causing her to appear as though she had just been electrocuted. If Nasari hadn't been so busy trying to rescue her' poor ears from Ino's big mouth, she would have burst out laughing.

"Come on you three!" Ino shrieked. "Up and at em!"

"What time is it?" Nasari growled. Ino was driving her crazy!

"It's two a.m.!" Ino exclaimed.

"_**TWO A.M.!!"**_ The three girls shrieked.

"I know it's late but if we hurry I think we'll be able to make it." Ino said.

The girls stared at her. "Ino, we're not leaving until five-thirty." Sakura said.

"Ugh! I know." She exclaimed. "I can't believe all we have is three and a half hours to get ready. I mean, how the heck do they expect me to look presentable. I usually need at least two hours' to do my' makeup, and I haven't picked out my' outfit for today- I should ware something special today for when we meet Lord Nihanyo and Princess Yuzoku. (I wonder if he's handsome.)- And then there's my' hair and my' jewelry and…"

Tenten, Nasari, and Sakura looked at one another and groaned. None of them were going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

At five a.m. the Konoha shinobi met out side the Hokage's office. The boys all looked well rested and ready for what lay ahead. All the girls (Ino being the only exception) on the other hand looked as though they had just run a marathon.

"Wow what happened to you?" Naruto exclaimed when they arrived.

"We're tired and we've got terrible headaches so just shut up and don't annoy us Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto put up his' hands and quickly backed away.

"Geeze did you guys get any sleep at all?" Chouji asked.

Tenten rolled her' eyes. "We were sleeping just fine until _someone,_" here she looked pointedly at Ino who was busy brushing a particle of dust from her' skirt, "had to get up** two a.m.** this morning to do her' hair and makeup and saw fit to wake us all up to join her."

Shikamaru shook his' head. "Now you see what I have to put up with all the time." He said.

"Well why didn't you just go back to sleep for a little while?" Naruto asked.

"We would have, naturally, but it's slightly difficult when you have Ino in the bathroom singing at the top of her' lungs!" Tenten said pointedly.

Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru tried to hold themselves in check but ended up rolling on the ground in fits of hysterics.

"SHUT UP!" All four of the girls yelled; Ino because she didn't like to be made fun of for her' singing, and the other three because the noise was making their' headaches even worse.

The boys quickly sobered. They knew better than to anger four, tired, migraine plagued Kunoichis!

"Well," Lee said, "now that we're all in such wonderful moods, how about we start heading to the Hokage's office. We wouldn't want to give Mr. Bipolar any reason to explode."

"He has a point." Sasuke remarked. "That guys a time bomb as it is."

"Alright! Yeah! Lets do it! Come on ya'll!" Naruto shouted; ignoring the murderous looks he received from the girls.

"Come on, let's go." Sakura said with a defeated sigh.

They all turned to follow the blond shinobi who continued to shout out random exclamations at the top of his' voice the entire way to the Hokage's office.

* * *

The Hokage's voice rang out sharply, shattering the still morning air. "Honored guests from Konoha, allow me to introduce to you, Lord Nihanyo and his' sister, Princess Yuzoku."

A young man dressed in clothing of the richest blue material stood next to the Hokage. He had raven black hair and cool gray eyes. Beside him stood his' sister who, with her' shoulder length, fiery red hair and amber colored eyes, was a direct contrast to her' brother. She wore a full-length burgundy gown and matching high heels. Several strands of pearls and gems encircled her' neck and she wore a glittering ring on every finger. Both of them eyed the Konoha shinobi coldly and with decided hostility.

The shinobi bowed slightly for politeness' sake; a gesture that was not returned by the nobles.

The Hokage then began to introduce each ninja by name. The nobles acknowledged each of them with only a slight nod of the head. Then Yuzoku caught sight of Neji, and her' eyes lit up.

"Hyuga Neji, known as the genius of the Hyuga clan." The Hokage announced.

Neji inclined his' head politely and turned to leave but paused when Yuzoku addressed him. "Why Hyuga Neji!" she exclaimed. "What an honor to have the genius of the Hyuga clan escorting us on our' trip." She gave a flirtatious giggle and batted her' eyelashes at him.

"Thank you for your' compliments Princess." Neji replied in an unaffected voice. He turned to Nassari who stood slightly behind him. "Allow me to introduce my' _wife_, Formerly Lady Osara Nasari."

The princess stiffened and turned an icy glare on Nasari who held her' gaze with a more subtle glare mixed with a hint triumph.

"It is a pleasure Lady Nasari." Yuzoku said through clenched teeth.

Nasari laughed to her' self, the princess's jealousy written all over her. Nasari made certain to keep an aloof expression on her' own face as she returned the civility.

Neji led Nasari away from the nobles as the Hokage began to introduce Shikamaru. "Well done!" he whispered into her ear once they were out of hearing distance of the nobles. "You sure got her good!"

Nasari affected an expression of mingled innocence and shock. "Why Hyuga Neji, I haven't the slightest idea of what you are implying."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Nasari, and we both know it!" he pointed an accusing finger at her. "You enjoyed angering the princess."

"Well, what if I did?" she retorted defiantly. "You enjoyed it just as much if not more so than I." She held up her hand as he opened his mouth to argue. "Don't you dare try and deny it; I saw that sly look in your' eyes Hyuga Neji. You're not the only one who can read people. Remember, I've got special eyes too."

Neji huffed and looked away. It still bugged him that she could always find someway to win their' arguments.

Nasari smirked and said, "Come on Mr. Attitude. It looks like the others are about ready to leave."

* * *

"_**Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Snaaaaakkee!" **_Yuzoku's piercing scream filled the air for what must have been the tenth time in the last half-hour.

"Now what?" Tenten asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"_**Neeeejiiii Saaaan! Heeeeellllp!"**_

Neji rolled his eyes and headed to the back of their' "caravan" as the nobles called it, where Princess Yuzoku stood shrieking and screaming something about a snake.

"Yes Princess?" he asked.

"Oh, NEJI!" she threw her' arms around his' neck and clung to him dramatically. "Oh Neji thank you for coming to my' aid." She gasped. "A horrible serpent tried to attack me!"

Neji sighed. "Thus far he'd already "saved" her from twisting her' ankle, falling into a river, being attacked by the piranha that were supposedly in the river, being attacked by a crocodile (which was actually a foot long lizard), getting bit by a spider, and the most recent, being attacked by (so called) crazy monkeys. And they'd only been on the road for two hours.

"Where's the snake?" He asked. He looked in the direction she pointed and saw a sleeping baby garter snake. He looked at it, blinked a couple of times and looked again.

"That's it?" He asked.

She nodded and clung to him tighter than ever.

Neji shook his' head. This was the most ridiculous thing she'd screamed about all day.

He disentangled himself from her' embrace and, walking over to the tiny reptile, picked it up by the tip of it's tail and threw it lightly into the underbrush.

"Oh _Neji _you saved me!" Yuzoku gushed. She hugged him again. "Thank you Neji, you're such a gentleman and soooo very brave." Neji thanked her stiffly for the compliment and then quickly made his escape saying that he was needed at the front of the caravan.

"Yikes! She's the worst fan girl I've ever had. And I can't even give her a blow off because we're not supposed to insult the Hokage Tsokai's daughter." He sighed. "You'd think she'd get the picture seeing as I'm already married."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" said a voice from behind.

Neji whirled to see a grinning Nasari standing behind him. He had to give it to her. She knew the meaning of stealth. He affected a gruff expression. "What are you thinking, sneaking up on me like that? It's rude to follow someone who doesn't know you're there." He growled.

Nasari cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, look who's talking." She teased. "I seem to recall you having followed me one night." She pointedly reminded him. "Besides," she said in a sly voice, "Who says I was following you. I could have just been out on a walk and happen to have come upon you, you know."

"Oh right, I'm sure that's just how it happened." Neji retorted in a sarcastic voice.

Nasari grinned at him. "We both know that you're not as angry as you're making your' self appear." She said

"How is it that you can read me so well?" Neji asked, exasperation lacing his' voice.

"Well probably because you're more your' self around me than you are around other people." She said. "When you're around others your' vocabulary tends to caver about one word: hn! But when you're around me, you quit your' stone pillar imitation and actually act… human."

Neji sighed. "Yeah… you're right. I have a really hard time opening up to people. I don't know why."

"I know the feeling." Nasari said softly. "Sometimes it seems as if there is no one who you can talk to. No one who will truly understand." She sighed. "It's a hard thing to deal with. One that takes time…" She turned to him with ghost of a smile playing on her' lips. "…and a friend who will listen."

Neji smiled back at her. "Well," he said, trying to lighten the mood, "We'd best be getting back. No doubt her' Highness will be calling me to save her' from a vicious pigeon or some such horror any second."

As if on cue, a piercing scream filled the air. "_**Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Neeeeejiiii! Heeeeeellllp!!**_"

Neji put his hand to his' head and Nasari gave him a half amused, half sympathetic look as he headed back towards the "damsel in distress".

* * *

Princess Yuzoku' continued her' attempts to get Neji alone for the next three and a half days. On the fourth night she found her' opportunity. Nasari was taking a short nap before dinner, And Neji had gone out on a walk. (Mostly as an attempt to get away from a loud-mouthed blond, two bickering fan girls, and the said princess.)

Yuzoku followed Neji threw the forest. She had no training in stealth and so was not very quiet, but Neji was too lost in his' thoughts to notice. He paused at the edge of a large pond, and stood staring out into the night, the crescent moon shining down on him.

Yuzoku smiled slyly. It was time to put phase B of her' plan into action.

Yuzoku snuck up quietly behind him, and laid a hand on his' shoulder. He whirled about, startled, but relaxed slightly when he saw that it was not an enemy ninja or something.

"Hello Neji." She greeted him.

"Good evening Princess." He replied. "Did you need something?"

"Oh no… I just decided to go for a little walk and then I caught sight of you here in this clearing and I thought I'd come over and see what you were doing."

"I'm not really doing anything." He said, wishing that she would leave.

She sighed. "Neji… Why do you hate me?"

Neji was surprised. "I don't hate you."

"Then why are you always so short with me?" She asked. "Why do you always brush me aside and act as though I don't exist?"

He didn't say anything. What could he say?

She sighed again. "When I met you I thought that you looked like such a nice person. I thought, I'd like to get to know him maybe we could be friends. I've never had a friend before." She whispered. "I've had people who pretend to be my' friend because I'm a princess… but never a true friend." She turned to look at him her' eyes were brimful of tears. "Is that why you don't like me, because I'm a princess? Is that why you won't accept me?"

Neji stared down at her and, much to his' surprise, he felt sorry for the girl who stood next to him. "I…I'm sorry Yuzoku. I didn't mean to make you feel left out." _What's going on with me? _Neji wondered. _Nasari must be rubbing off on me more than I orrigionally thought. _

Yuzoku looked up into his' eyes. "So… you don't…h-hate me?"

Neji shook his' head, and she smiled. "Oh Neji, thank you!" She whispered throwing her arms around the surprised young man. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me…"

* * *

Nasari had awoken and, finding that Neji had left on a walk, decided to join him. She knew where he had gone. He had taken her to the pond the day before. Rapping her' jacket tightly around her' she headed out into the forest. It wasn't long before she reached the clearing. She slowed her' pace and, silent as a shadow, (which, indeed was what she resembled as she was clothed completely in black) she stepped forward and drew back the thick curtain of vines that obscured her' view of the clearing. What she saw made her heart stop cold. There, in the center of the clearing, stood Neji, Yuzoku in his' arms. She stared up in to his' eyes and whispered something that Nasari was unable to make out. Neji smiled and nodded. Then, she leaned forward and _kissed_ him.

Nasari stood, unable to breath, willing Neji to push Yuzoku away. But he didn't; he simply stood there, not moving, as Yuzoku moved in closer.

Nasari felt as though someone had stabbed her' in the heart. Unable to remain another moment, she turned and fled; her feet not making a sound as she ran away from that clearing, away from what she had seen, and more than anything away from Neji.

* * *

Yuzoku looked up at Neji. "So… do you think we could be friends?" she whispered

Neji smiled softly and nodded. Yuzoku smiled back and made her move. Before Neji could stop her, she leaned forward and kissed him.

For a few moments Neji was so stunned that he didn't think to pull away. He just stood there, struck dumb by the suddenness of it all. Yuzoku moved even closer and Neji snapped out of his' shocked state. Turning his' head he pushed Yuzoku away from him.

She stumbled back a couple of feet and looked up to find him staring furiously down at her. "What's wrong Neji kun?" she inquired. She was confused at his' sudden rejection; she had thought that thing had been going so well.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

The anger in his voice scared her. "I-I just…just…"

"_**NAZE Yuzoku?!**_" _(Why Yuzoku?!)_He thundered.

Yuzoku backed up. He was really angry! "B-Because I love you!" She said. "It was just a kiss; why are you so angry?"

"Yuzoku!" He exclaimed. "I am MARIED!!"

"So what?" Yuzoku shrugged carelessly. "It was an arranged marriage, which means it's just a formality. It doesn't mean anything except that your' clan is now joined to her's. You don't love her. Why shouldn't you and I get together?"

"It's not right Yuzoku." Neji said.

"Oh for goodness sakes, be a man Neji! Make your' own decisions for once. Do what _you_want to do! Forget what others tell you. Go make your' own path and your' own rules! The only reason you and Nasari are married is because it was what was good for your' clan. Stop thinking of your' clan for once and start thinking of your' self. Only those who look out for their own interests will ever find happiness and success."

Neji shook his' head.

Yuzoku let out an irritated sigh. "No one will see if that's what your' worried about."

"That's not it." Neji said. "I made a vow and a commitment to my' clan, and, more importantly, to Nasari." He looked Yuzoku in the eye and said firmly, "I keep my' vows Yuzoku."

Yuzoku stared at him, unable to believe that any young man would actually reject her. then her eyes narrowed and she said in a sharp voice, "Fine, have it your' way! You're a fool Hyuga Neji; a week minded fool! You're not even strong enough to make your' own decisions! But I suppose I shouldn't have expected any better from a member of the side branch! I guess it's true what they say…once a caged bird, always a caged bird!" she glared at him. "And you, Hyuga Neji, the genius of the Hyuga clan, and yet, a puppet on strings. You most definitely are, and will always be, A CAGED BIRD!!"

Having delivered that final thrust, Yuzoku turned and stormed out of the clearing.

Leaving behind a stunned and angry, Hyuga Neji.


	8. Ambush!

Nasari decided not to go back to camp. She couldn't bear to see anyone right now. She ran deeper into the forest. Not knowing (or caring) where she was going just so long as she was alone.

Finally she stumbled and fell to her' knees. She was crouched there, breathing heavily beneath weeping willow tree, (I know, Ironic isn't it?) too tired and heartsick to even move.

Slowly, her' heavy breathing changed into choking sobs. She slapped her' self in an attempt to keep from crying, but the tears flowed, unchecked down her' cheeks.

She felt so tired. Tired of doing what was best for others. Tired of putting her' self and her' feelings last. Tired of being strong.

Right now all she wanted was to curl up and die. She had nothing left to live for. Her' family was dead except for her' father who had, in a sense abandoned her, her' fiancé, the one she loved was also dead, and Neji, the one person she had thought she could count on to always be there; he had betrayed her.

She pulled a dagger out of her' belt and looked at it. _Why not? _She asked her' self. _What else is there for me? This life is nothing but pain, and sorrow. What reason can I give for my' existence?_ The answer came to her. Her' clan! If she were to die who would save her' clan? She wouldn't kill her' self. That was a dishonorable act; a coward's way out. And she was NOT a coward. She would do what she had to fulfill her' duty. It was what was right. _I've dealt with pain before. I can stand it again. _Nonetheless, she chose to spend the remainder of the night beneath that tree. She could not for the life of her, have forced her' self to return to the tent that she and Neji were sharing.

* * *

Neji stayed out all night thinking. When he finally returned to the camp. He was surprised when everyone surrounded him, asking him about Nasari.

"She went out for a walk last night and never returned." Shikamaru explained.

"What? How long has she been gone?" Neji asked.

"About seven hours." Sasuke told him.

Neji felt fear begin to rise up inside of him. "Which way did she g-?"

He was cut off by Naruto's sharp, "Nasari!"

Everyone whirled about to see the brunet Kunoichi entering the campsite.

Neji felt a wave of relief rush over him. "Nasari!" he asked when she reached them. "Where were you?"

Nasari didn't look at him. "Why do you care where I was?"

Neji was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" she attempted to brush past him, but he caught her' arm.

"Let go!" She demanded.

"Nasari, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing! Now let go!" She tried unsuccessfully to free her' self of his' grasp.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you." He activated his' byukan in an effort see what was wrong. But her' mental blocks were solid, and he could not see threw them.

"It's nothing!" She exclaimed. "Nothing that you'd care about! Now will you just butt out, and let me be?!"

Neji was stunned. He let go of her' arm and took a step backwards saying, "Alright Nasari…If that's what you want. I was only trying to help."

She looked away. "Hah! That's a good one." She muttered. "You can't ever think of anyone besides your' self!" She whirled and stalked away.

Neji stared after her, shocked, confused, and somewhat hurt.

* * *

For two days Nasari refused to speak to Neji. She stayed as far away from him as possible at all times.

Late on the sixth day, the caravan was traveling threw a group of narrow canyons. The walls of the canyons were steep and afforded the perfect place for an ambush. Knowing this, all the shinobi were careful to stay on guard against attack.

Neji glanced up to where Nasari walked ahead of him. She was talking to Tenten. He had asked Tenten to try to find out why Nasari was so mad at him, but thus far, Nasari had refused to say anything on the subject. He sighed.

"Women, they certainly can be troublesome at times." Said a voice at his' shoulder. Neji turned to see Shikamaru walking along beside him. "You've got that right Shika." Neji said.

Shikamaru smiled. "Don't worry about it Neji. Give her a few more days and she'll come around."

Neji nodded. But in his' heart, he knew that it would take more than a few days to fix whatever had caused Nasari to withdraw into her' shell so abruptly…

* * *

"_**AMBUSH!!"**_Sasuke shouted.

Neji looked up to see dozens of masked ninja emerging from behind boulders and within crevices. By the markings inscribed on their' headbands, Neji saw that they were from the villages that were part of the UCA.

He drew a Kunai and hurled it at one of the Ninja. Out of the corner of his' eye Neji saw Nasari take down several enemies with a couple of Demon Wind Shuriken.

Neji activated his' byukan and began throwing punches. On the other side of the caravan, Nasari was taking out ninja right and left with her' Paralyzing Wind Chords.

Suddenly Neji caught sight of an enemy ninja in the act of leaping down onto a completely unaware Nasari.

Neji hurled a Kunai at the offending ninja. It sunk deep into his' chest, throwing off his' attack, and causing him to land slightly to the right of his' target.

Nasari whirled and her' dark eyes took in the dead ninja, Neji' s kunai sticking out of his' chest.

Neji ran up to her. "You okay?" he gasped.

Nasari turned and he was surprised to see an angry light in her' eyes. "Why did you do that?!" She demanded.

Neji was somewhat taken aback. "What do you mean, why did I do it? The guy was going to kill you!"

"I can take care of my' self. I don't need your' help" she snapped.

Neji looked at her as if she were crazy. "What is with you?! I just saved your' life, and you' bite my' head of for it! Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Maybe I could help."

"Just take care of your' self. It's what you're best at anyway!" Nasari shouted.

"Nasari-"

"Just don't do me any favors Neji! And don't expect any in return!" She whirled and clashed swords with another enemy. Neji wanted to go after her' and get to the bottom of things, but he was unable to when two more ninja sprung up from the ground blocking his' path.

For over an hour the Konoha shinobi battled the UCA ninja. Just when Neji thought they had won. A strange mist filled the air- or at least it looked like mist excepting that it was slightly yellowish in color. But when he inhaled it he realized that it couldn't be made of water. It burned his' throat and mouth; his' lungs felt as though they were on fire. _It must be some sort of acid! _He realized.

Wrapping his' scarf over his' mouth and nose, he continued fighting. There was no way He was going to let The UCA win this battle.

* * *

Nasari was in the midst of fighting two male opponents, both of which were larger than her, when she suddenly found her' self enshrouded in a thick, yellowish fog.

Instinct warned her not to breath it in, but it was so thick that it penetrated her' mask and she was unable to keep from inhaling it. White-hot pain instantly shot threw her respiratory system. She doubled over coughing; every breath only increasing the agony in her' lungs.

It was so heavy; like a wall. Where had it come from? She gasped and tried to stand but her' legs refused to move. _What's happening?_ She wondered in alarm. _Why can't I move? What is this yellow stuff?_

By now she was lying motionless on the ground. Her' thoughts were beginning to grow increasingly dim. She was vaguely aware of a several UCA ninja surrounding her. She felt her' self being lifted over someone's shoulder, and carried away from the battle. Somewhere in the back of her' mind she felt the urge to fight. Rousing her' self from the murky depths into which she had submerged she struggled feebly against her' captor, but to no avail. Finally, unable to resist any longer, Nasari surrendered to the influence of the drug and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Neji thrust his' dagger into the stomach of another enemy then whirled, ready to fend off his' next foe. He halted and deactivated his' byukan when he saw that the only ones left were the Konoha ninja. Though bloody and battered, still they were victorious.

Upon seeing that the fight was over, several of them slumped to the ground. They had managed to resist the airborne drug long enough to defend the nobles and defeat their' attackers. Neji too lowered himself into a sitting position. A wave of exhaustion swept over him.

Tenten's loud voice roused him slightly. "Neji, quick, drink this." He felt a cup being held to his' lips. He sipped the strong tasting liquid slowly and felt his' energy being revived.

"Better?" Tenten asked.

He nodded. "Are the nobles alright?"

Tenten smirked. "Their highnesses were a little agitated at the sudden attack, but I think that if the princess could survive being the trauma of being attacked by a six inch serpent, and a foot long crocodile, she'll survive."

Neji chuckled then his' mood darkened as he recalled his' little "confrontation" with Nasari. _Nasari!!_He started. "Tenten, what about Nasari?!"

Tenten shrugged. "I don't know." Then, seeing his distressed look, "I'm sure she's fine though. Sasuke's still alive and she took him out in a second when they spared. If you want, I'll go find out though."

Neji nodded. "Please do Tenten."

She jumped up and ran to the front of the caravan where Neji had last seen Nasari fighting. Five minutes later she returned with Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. kNeji felt his' stomach clench in fear when he saw the look on her' face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Neji, Nasari's nowhere to be found."

Neji's eyes widened. "What?!"

"She's not here." Tenten repeated. "And she isn't among the bodies either. We already checked."

Sasuke spoke up. "I saw her at the front of the caravan fighting two UCA ninja, but that mist or fog or whatever it was appeared and it totally surrounded her."

Shikamaru nodded. "I saw her too." His eyebrows furrowed. "It was really strange though."

"What was?" Neji asked.

"The mist around her… it was so much thicker that the mist around the rest of us. It was literally like a wall. And the way the ninja were fighting. It was almost as if they were luring us to the back of the caravan and away from Nasari." Shikamaru shook his head. "It sort of makes me think they wanted to get her away from us."

Neji was getting really worried by now. "We've got to find her! We've got to get her' back!" He exclaimed.

"Neji don't forget we have a mission to carry out." Tenten reminded him.

"I don't care!" Neji exclaimed, violently slamming his' fist into the trunk of a nearby tree. "All I care about is getting Nasari back!"

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

**Well, what did you think of chapter nine?**

**There's going to be a couple of major plot twists in the next chapter. **

**(I'll try to get it posted soon.)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! ****(No flames please.)**

**-Yaruhi**


	9. A shocking twist

Nasari opened her' eyes and waited for her' vision to clear. The first thing that came into focus was the warm fire crackling not three feet away. The second thing was the thick quilt in which she was wrapped, and the third thing (which nearly made her jump out of her' skin) was a man's face not six inches from her' own.

"Ah! Finally awake eh?" the man chuckled and yelled over his' shoulder. "Hey, Ikai! She's awake! Go tell Lord high-and-mighty!"

The man on the other side of the fire nodded and sprinted off to another part of what appeared to be a very large, well-camouflaged campsite. Nasari attempted to sit up, (her head was killing her!) but the man shoved her down roughly, saying, "Now you just set tight, ya hear? I done be mighty tired and the littlest bit of nonsense is bound to make me mad." He leaned in close to her and the stench of _sake_ on his' breath nearly overwhelmed Nasari. "An believe me missy, you don't want to be here when I gits mad! It can be a real bad thing for a perty young thing like yer' self." He moved to grab her but a sudden voice from behind Nasari arrested him.

"Get your' hands off of her, Rikego!" The voice commanded.

Nasari stiffened. _**That voice!**_ She knew that voice! _But it can't be!_ She thought. _It's impossible! Isn't it?!_

The voice spoke again, more softly this time. "Hello Nasari."

Nasari turned slowly. There, standing not five feet away, the firelight reflecting off his' face, stood _**KUSAME!!**_

Nasari gasped, her hands flew to her' face. Several emotions clouded her' mind at once. Shock at seeing him standing there, disbelief at what she was seeing, confusion how he could possibly be there, and joy that he was alive."

"K-Kus…s-same?" she gasped.

He took a step towards her and held out his' hands. She rushed into his arms and embraced him.

"Oh Nasari, how I've missed you." He whispered.

"Kusame…I-I thought you were…dead!" she breathed.

He kissed her' hair. "No my' darling. I'm sorry I had to leave you for a while; but I'm back now and we can get married just as we planned."

His words jolted Nasari back to reality, and she gasped in horror. "Oh no!"

Kusame shot her' a questioning look. "What's the matter Nasari?"

"Oh Kusame…" She cried. "Something terrible has happened…we can't be like we were before."

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

"Because… Because I got married." She blurted out. Tears ran down her' cheeks.

Kusame started to laugh. "Oh…is that all?"

Nasari was confused. "What do you mean? Why are you laughing?"

Kusame smiled. "The fact that you got married doesn't matter. Your' "marriage" was just a technicality."

Nasari was even more puzzled now. "Well…it was arranged, if that's what you mean…but I still don't know how you can take it so lightly. We can't get married now."

"But of course we can!" Kusame exclaimed.

"What! But how?!"

Kusame smiled. "We go to a different village, one far away, and get married there. No one will stop us."

"But… I'm already married." Nasari told him.

Kusame shook his' head. "Not in your' heart, you simply said some words and took a sip out of a cup."

"But I made a vow. I can't break it." She protested.

"Nasari, the vow you took doesn't mean anything; it was just a formality to join the two clans together. It was just a symbol. We can still get married." He looked at her. "Don't you think that if the boy you're "married" to fell in love with someone that he would do the same thing?"

Nasari paused. It was true. Neji had done just that. He had broken the vow, so why shouldn't she? _But that would make me a traitor too. And I'm not… Just because he did something wrong, that doesn't make it okay for me to break my' promise…_

She looked up into Kusame's eyes. _But how can I not? Kusame is alive! How can I just go on with my life when I know that? How can just I go back to being Neji's wife when I know that he is cheating on me and that the one I truly love still lives?_

Kusame smiled. "So?"

Nasari tried to sort threw her' thoughts. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Her' request seemed to irritate Kusame, but he said, "I'll give you two days."

Kusame snapped his' fingers and they were standing alone, in the middle of the forest.

"Your' new friends are out looking for you, we'll part here." He took hold of her' hands and said. "I'll be back in two days time. I think it would be a good idea if you didn't tell the Konoha ninja what happened."

She nodded.

He smiled. "Think about what I said Nasari. I'm sure you'll see that I'm right."

Then the air filled with fog and Kusame disappeared. This fog was not like the yellowish fog. It was a smoky purple color and it caused Nasari to become drowsy almost immediately. Ten seconds later everything went black.

* * *

"Nasari?"

An urgent voice penetrated the darkness that surrounded her.

"Nasari, answer me!"

She tried to ignore the voice that disrupted her and burrow back into the warm darkness.

"_**NASARI!!"**_

Nasari was jolted into awareness by the voice shouting in her' ear. "Wh-what?!"

Her' eyes cleared and she saw several faces peering down at her, the foremost being that of her' new husband.

"Nasari! Are you all right? What happened to you?"

Memories of the afternoon suddenly flooded into Nasari's mind. "I don't know." She lied, recalling Kusame's warning. One minute I was fighting the UCA ninja and the next minute everything went black."

Shika shot her a puzzled look. "You didn't wake up until now?"

"Well… I heard some voices… somewhere in the back of my' mind… but they… seemed so far… away, and… everything was… so hazy… that I couldn't… make out what… was… being… said…" She drifted back to sleep again.

Tenten spoke up. "They probably mistook Nasari for the princess and when they discovered that they had the wrong girl, they just dumped her in the forest her, figuring that either someone would find her, or that she would die. Either way, they would be off the hook.

Neji nodded absentmindedly; he had been really worried when Nasari had gone missing.

"Neji, I think you should take Nasari back to the tent and put her to bed." Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded again. Then he picked Nasari up and carried her, bridal style, back to their' tent.

* * *

The next morning Nasari, Sakura, Ino and Tenten scouted ahead to make sure that the way to Konoha was clear. Nasari had disregarded the other shinobi's pleas that she remain in bed for the day, threatening that if they didn't let her' go scouting with the other _Kunoichi_, she would go out and work her' self to exhaustion just to get back at them.

She got her' way and three hours later was walking through the forest with Tenten and Sakura, and Ino. Ino was rambling on about some new blouse at the mall and Sakura was giving her suggestions as to what to do about a pimple! Tenten and Nasari looked at one another and rolled their' eyes.

Suddenly all four girls stopped still in their' tracks and listened. They could hear the sound of someone walking through the forest towards them.

Nasari signaled to the others and the four of them quickly concealed them' selves among the bushes and underbrush.

Two minutes later three ninja stepped out from behind a tree. From her' position Nasari could not see the faces of the ninja, as part of the bush obstructed her' view and she dared not move for fear of alerting the unidentified ninja to her' presence. However, she could see that all three of them were fully armed.

Nasari caught Tenten's eye and mouthed the words: _Attack on the count of three_. Tenten nodded and relayed the message to Ino and Sakura who were hiding near her.

Nasari held up her' hand. _One…Two…Three!_ The four Kunoichi burst forth from their' hiding places and tackled the three, unsuspecting ninja from behind.

The shinobi jumped to their' feet, whirled around and came to a sudden halt.

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?!" Nasari exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes were as large as silver dollars and her' mouth hung open forming an 'O'. "N-Nasa-ri?!"

"Hey Kiba. Hey Shino." Nasari greeted Hinata's teammates.

"Hey!" they replied in unison.

"What are the three of you doing out-" Tenten began.

"Listen!" Hinata interrupted her, forgetting to stutter in her' urgency. "Konoha is under attack! They've been completely surrounded! You can't take the nobles back there!"

Now it was the girls' turn to look shocked. "UNDER ATTACK?!"

Hinata nodded. "Tsokai has chosen to side with the CLA. You've got to take the nobles to another village where they will be safe!"

"What other village?" Ino asked. We can't go back to Mist, not with all those snipers hiding along the road anyway. Sand and Grass are to far, so are Waterfall and ocean."

"Taikovara." Nasari whispered.

"Huh? Did you say something Nasari?" Sakura asked.

Nasari looked up at them. "We have to go to Ice!"

"Ice?!" The group exclaimed in surprise.

"But- Nasari… Ice is so close to all of the UCA villages." Tenten reminded her.

Nasari nodded. "I know it is, but it's the only chance we've got."

The others looked at one another. "She's right." Tenten said finally. "Ice is our' only hope."

Hinata nodded. "Okay. We'll go back and tell the Hokage where you are headed."

Nasari nodded. "Stay safe." She told the Hyuga girl.

Hinata smiled and gave a small wave. "You too."

Hinata and her' teammates turned and disappeared into the forest. "Come on guys." Nasari said. "We've got to go tell the others about our' little…change of plans."

* * *

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the girls. "You're kidding!"

Tenten shook her' head. "I wish we were."

Sasuke exchanged glances with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji. "Alright then." He sighed. "Tomorrow we'll start heading for Ice."

The group broke up, and everyone went to his' or her' own tent. Neji followed Nasari to their' tent. Once inside he turned to her. "I want to talk to you."

"What about?" She asked shortly.

"I want to know what happened between us. What did I do to make you so angry with me?"

"It's nothing." Nasari said.

"Don't give me that Nasari. I may not have known you for that long, but I know you well enough to know that it's never 'nothing'." Neji told her. "Please Nasari. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care anyway?" Nasari snapped. "All you care about is your' self and that spoiled brat Yuzoku!"

Neji was shocked. "What?!" He asked incredulously.

"Don't give me that Neji. I'm not an idiot. Did you think that I wouldn't find out about your' little _'affair'_?" Nasari exclaimed.

"Our' affair?" Neji repeated. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I saw the two of you kissing in the woods!" Nasari yelled.

A look of comprehension flashed across Neji's face as it dawned on him what she was talking about. "You mean…Oh, I see."

Nasari nodded. "That's right I saw the two of you together."

Neji shook his' head. "You've got it all wrong Nasari. I don't love Yuzoku. I went on a walk and she showed up. She caught me by surprise and kissed me."

"Well if that's really what happened then why didn't you pull away?" Nasari demanded.

"I was stunned." Neji said. "I was sort of paralyzed for a moment."

"Oh, right, of course you were!" Nasari exclaimed sarcastically.

"I was, I swear!" Neji exclaimed.

"Yeah Right!" She shot back.

"Nasari, Neji's telling the truth." A soft female voice interrupted their' argument.

Both Neji and Nasari whirled around. Yuzoku stood at the entrance of the tent!

"What are you doing here _princess_?" Nasari snapped. There was a hint of a growl in the last word.

"I know that I'm the last person you want to see right now, and I don't blame you for that." Yuzoku said. "But I have to tell you the truth."

Yuzoku was a spoiled brat, but she was not heartless. She had seen Nasari's anger and she knew how much it was hurting both of them. She had guessed the reason for Nasari's new behavior towards Neji early on, but had figured that it would all just blow over. Now she saw that it wouldn't and she realized that if someone did not tell Nasari the truth, things could get really bad.

Yuzoku sighed. "I'm sure you're aware that I had a crush on Neji from the beginning."

Nasari shot her a look, which she ignored.

"Well I couldn't seem to get him to like me at first so I decided to follow him one night when he went out for a walk. I guess you could say that I played upon his' sympathies. Then I kissed him. I guess that's when you saw us. You must have left pretty quickly because after a moment he overcame his shock and pushed me away. He was mad at me for kissing him and that made me mad back at him. I yelled at him and snubbed you in the process. You should have seen how he came to your' defense when I did that. I got really angry and called him a lot of terrible things, (for which I am now very sorry) but he didn't back down. He just kept defending you."

Yuzoku looked down at her' hands for a moment before continuing. "I didn't understand why then. But I saw the way he acted when you went missing- I swear he totally freaked out- and I saw how he looked at you when they found you unconscious in the forest, and now I know why. It was because he loves you."

She smiled a small, sad smile. "You're a very fortunate girl Nasari. I hope that the man I marry loves me as much as he loves you." With that she turned and exited the tent.

Nasari was totally shocked. She turned to find Neji watching her carefully, a pained expression on his' face.

"Is that- Did you….Is what she just said the truth?" She asked.

Neji nodded.

Nasari turned around and clapped her' hand over her mouth to keep from crying.

Behind her, Neji spoke. "Nasari, do you believe me?" he asked uncertainly.

Nasari nodded. "Yes." She gasped. "Yes, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She turned back to him. "Will you forgive me Neji?"

He replied by giving her' a long kiss. "Does that answer your' question?" He asked.

She smiled playfully. "We'll I don't know…"

Neji cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I may need just a little more reassurance." She teased.

He smirked. "That I can give!" He said, and pulled her into another, long kiss.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**So how did ya like this chappie?**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post it; I've been soooo busy lately.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone liked it. **

**Reveiws are greatly appreciated. (No flames please.)**

**Thank you to all of my' readers who have remained with me thus far.**

**See, I told you there would be a major plot twist in this chapter, and believe me, more are on the way!**

**Until next time,**

**Yaruhi over and out!**


	10. Osara Enemies

The next night they camped three miles outside of Taikovara; they planned to arrive the following morning.

Nasari left the camp and headed for a nearby stream to refill the canteens. As she bent over to dip the canteen in the creek, a bright flash startled her and suddenly Kusame stood before her.

"Hello darling!" He said, embracing her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Nasari inquired.

"Why ready to go with me of course." Kusame told her.

"Kusame…" Nasari lowered her' eyes and her' voice trailed off.

Kusame paused and looked at her. "What's wrong darling?"

Nasari sighed. "I can't go with you."

Kusame looked at her as if she was going crazy. "What are you talking about? Of course you can come with me."

Nasari shook her' head. She still loved Kusame, but last night she had realized that she loved Neji too. And she could not run off and leave him. "No Kusame. I can't. I've made my' decision." She told him firmly.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you've obviously taken leave of your' senses." Kusame told her.

"No Kusame. For the first time in a long while I'm thinking clearly."

Kusame's expression darkened. "I'm not in the mood for games Nasari. Quite fooling around and let's go." He started to pull her' forward but she pulled back.

"No! I said I'm not going with you and I mean it!" Nasari said stubbornly.

Kusame turned to glare at her. "You _will_ come back with me. Now will you come peaceably? Or will I have to force you?"

Nasari stared at him in shock. "You'd force me to go with you?"

"You give me no choice." He said. "Come now, which will it be?"

Nasari's eyes narrowed and she said in a dangerously low voice, "You just try and make me leave."

Kusame sighed. "Very well Nasari, you asked for it." He grabbed her' arm and shoved her forward.

Nasari twisted out of his' grasp and shoved him away. He lunged for her and she lashed out at him. The sound of the back of her' fist coming in contact with his' face caused both of them to freeze. Kusame recovered more quickly than Nasari and he took hold of her' again. She struggled but he held her tightly causing the sleeve of her' blouse to tear.

Suddenly, something crashed into the side of Kusame's head, sending both him and Nasari sprawling.

Nasari hit the ground hard.

"Here." Said a familiar voice.

She looked up to see Neji holding out his' hand to her. She took his hand and he helped her to her' feet. (Neji had gone to see what was taking Nasari so long with the water and had seen her struggling with a man. He has no clue the guy is at this point.)

Kusame jumped to his feet and the two young men circled one another, each searching for a weakness in the other.

Kusame lunged at Neji with his' Katana drawn. Neji sidestepped and threw several kunai at his' opponent. Kusame evaded them, but it bought Neji enough time to activate his' Byakugan.

When Kusame charged at him, Neji used his gentle fist technique against him. Within about five minutes, the battle was over and Kusame lay on the ground, unconscious.

Neji turned to where Nasari stood, looking stunned. He embraced her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I can't believe he actually tried to force me." She whispered.

Neji shot her a bewildered look. "Huh?"

Before she could explain, there was an enormous blast that knocked both of them to the ground.

Neji and Nasari looked up to see five people standing before them. Four of them were ninja, dressed head to toe in black. From the Hitai-ates they wore the couple could tell that they were from the village hidden in the sky, the village that led the UCA rebellion!

The fifth person was garbed in a black cloak that covered his' face, making him unidentifiable.

Neji stood slowly, making certain to stay in between Nasari and the enemy ninja.

The cloaked figure turned to where Kusame lay, unconscious.

"Well Kusame," He said in a deep, silky voice that sounded, strangely familiar to Nasari. "I am surprised to see that you were defeated so easily. You disappoint me. I had expected better from you!"

Neji gasped. "That is Kusame?" He inquired disbelievingly."

Nasari nodded.

"But I thought he was dead!"

"So did I." She replied.

The cloaked figure turned to the two of them. "Well, well, what have we here?" he inspected them. "Am I correct in guessing that you were the one to defeat Kusame?" he inquired to Neji.

Neji eyed the man warily before nodding.

The man sighed. "To bad. I had grown rather attached to the lad. Oh well, what's done is done." (He automatically assumed that Neji had killed Kusame.) He paused. "Actually…" He mused. "I should thank you for taking him off my' hands. He has used up his' value to me and would only be in the way from this point on."

**(Flashback:)**

_Seven year old Nasari gasped as she saw her' house explode into a tower of flames. "Mama san!" She whispered. Tears streamed down her' face and she felt a surge of hate as she turned her' gaze on the man who had done this horrible thing. _

_Diachi stood a little distance away chuckling evilly. "Forgive me sister." He said maliciously. "But you have given my' elder brother all the children you are going to. You and all of your' little brats are a nuisance and will only be in the way from this point on."_

**(End of flashback:)**

Nasari gasped as recognition struck her**. **Her' hold tightened on Neji's arm and her' Breathing grew strenuous.

Neji turned look at her' and was shocked to see that she had gone white as a ghost. "Nasari?" He whispered. "Nasari what's wrong?"

The cloaked figure chuckled cruelly. "Well my' dear, I see you finally recognized me." He said.

"_**DIACHI!!" **_Nasari growled. Neji's jaw dropped, and he looked back and fourth between Nasari and her' uncle. "You mean he…?"

Nasari nodded grimly. "Yes. That atrocious excuse for a man is the one who murdered my' family!"

Diachi pulled back his' hood to reveal a man who looked very much like Nasari's father, Lord Kasono. He shook his head reproachfully at Nasari. "Really my' dear, you shouldn't harbor a grudge for so long; it's dreadfully unhealthy you know."

Neji recalled the first day he met Nasari. He had insulted her' clan after she had punched him to help Hinata. The look that had come over her' features had been one of such rage and hostility that it had made him a little nervous. Now however, he realized that the look he had received had been a relatively mild one.

Nasari stood, unwaveringly. Her' arms down at her' sides, her' fists clenching and unclenching. Every muscle in her' body was tensed, and Neji could see that she was clenching her' teeth in a mighty effort to keep her' self under control. The wind whipped at her hair and the short skirt of the dark red kimono she wore (Don't worry, she was wearing black pants underneath) giving her' the appearance of some powerful goddess.

But out of everything, it was her' eyes that were the most wild, the most ferocious. Her' dark eyes flashed with fury as they glowered at Diachi with a look of pure hatred. Her' arching eyebrows formed a sharp 'V' as she gazed fiercely at the man who had taken so much from her.

Diachi smirked. "My' word. If looks could kill I'd be a dead man!"

"You're a dead man either way!" Nasari growled in a dangerous voice.

To Neji, she looked like a deadly cobra about to strike.

Diachi smiled wickedly. "We'll just see about that won't we?" He turned to the four ninja. "Deal with the boy, but be sure you don't kill him. As for the girl, leave her to me."

The ninja nodded and fell into fighting stances along side Diachi. Neji looked to his' side and saw that Nasari had also settled into a stance. Neji quickly did likewise.

One of the ninja charged and Neji was immediately found him' self fighting with all his' might against the other four.

* * *

Nasari activated her' Tisran and Diachi copied her. The two of them circled slowly, each searching for a weakness in the other's attacks and defenses.

Nasari made a sign and the blue, paralyzing, chakura, wind chords shot out from her' fingers and encircled Diachi. But they were unable to draw tightly around his' body because Diachi quickly put up a shield perimeter around him' self. Nasari frowned and said, "Kitsote Matokar, Needles of Destruction no jutsu!"

The air was immediately filled with thousands of needles. They shot directly at Diachi, but halted abruptly right before they reached him.

Nasari watched in amazement as Diachi waved his' hand and the needles disappeared.

Nasari paused and tried to recall all she knew about Diachi's fighting style and abilities. She knew that his' preferred element was water and that he had amazing control over it. Apparently he also possessed a limited ability to control wind as well, seeing as he had just caused Nasari's needles to disintegrate. What Nasari was unsure of was by what methods Diachi used the element of water. Something told her that she would soon find out.

Diachi smiled and formed three hand signs. As Nasari watched, the water in the air surrounding them began to condense into the form of a dragon the size of an elephant!

Diachi pointed to Nasari and the creature charged. Nasari executed a handspring to evade the initial attack. She reached down, picked up a large piece of wood, and hurled it at the monster. The dragon exploded as the branch hit it but condensed again, this time into five separate dragons the size of Labradors.

The creatures hissed and snarled. One of them opened it's mouth and let loose a surge of ice needles. Or at least Nasari assumed they were ice needles. But as they reached her she was shocked to see that they were actually thousands of tiny scorpions made of Ice. Their' tales were glowing blue so Nasari accurately guessed that they' must possess the same type of paralyzing chakura that made up her' paralyzing, chakura, wind chords.

Nasari quickly used her' hovering wasp jutsu in order to avoid the stinging creatures and, using her' wind, began to smash the scorpions.

She thought a minute. She recognized that the more she tired to destroy the dragons the more they would multiply and the worse off she would be. _Okay…maybe I should try something with heat so that the water in the dragons has to evaporate. _Then it hit her and she smiled. The first week or so that she had arrived in konoha, she had spent quite a bit of her' time training with the Konoha ninja. During that time she had talked Sasuke into demonstrating his' fireball jutsu to her.

Nasari made the hand sign for the jutsu and blew a ball of fire at one of the dragons causing it to vaporize. She did this again and again until there were no dragons left.

Nasari turned to once more to face Diachi. "Well Nasari, I see why my' brother always bragged that you were the strongest of his' children. Using that fireball jutsu was good thinking."

Instead of replying, Nasari charged at him again.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji, who was already tired from his' fight with Kusame, was slowly being overwhelmed by the four, UCA ninja.

Finally one of them flipped him onto his back and Neji looked up to see four blades not and inch away from his' throat.

* * *

Nasari was finally gaining some ground. She ran forward to release another attack when Diachi shouted something to his' assistants that caused her to freeze in her' tracks.

"Execute the Hyuga boy!"

Nasari turned and saw Neji with four blades pointing at his' throat. One of the ninja raised his' blade to carry out Diachi's orders.

"No!" Nasari screamed.

"Wait!" Diachi commanded. The ninja paused.

Diachi turned to Nasari. "Now that I have your' full attention, listen up. I have a proposition for you."

Nasari watched him suspiciously. "Such as?"

Diachi smiled. "I'm going to give you two choices. One, I will kill your' little friend now, as well as Kusame and your' self and then I will go to Taikovara and kill, not only your' father, but also your' team and the nobles you are supposed to be protecting. I will also completely destroy both Konoha, and Taikovara. How does that sound to you?"

Nasari did not reply.

Diachi continued. "The other choice is that you do what I want, and I spare all your' little friends."

"What do you want me to do?" Nasari questioned.

Diachi smiled. "I want you to return to the Sky village with me, become my' wife, and bear me a son."

"No!" Neji exclaimed. "Don't do it Nasari!"

Nasari just stood there looking stunned. She thought of her' father, her' teammates and of all the people she had left behind in Konoha and in Taikovara. Her' eyes flitted momentarily to Kusame. Then she turned and gazed at Neji for a long time.

* * *

Neji attempted to struggle but it was impossible as his' captors held him in an extremely tight grip. _Nasari? Marry Him? _The very idea was so revolting that it made him want to throw up!_ He killed her' family! It's all his' fault that everything happened the way it did! And now the bastard expects her to marry him?! _Neji's mind rebelled at the thought. _She can't!_ Yet even as he thought these things, he knew in his' heart that she would. She had married someone she didn't want to in order to save those she cared about before, and he knew that she would do the same thing now.

* * *

Nasari finally looked down and closed her' eyes. Then she opened them and looked Diachi directly in the eye. "If I do what you ask, will you swear on your' life, that you will not kill Neji?"

Diachi smiled like a cat that had just captured a mouse and was now toying with it. "You have my' word that the boy's life will be spared." He extended his' hand. "Do we have an agreement?"

Nasari took a deep breath and took his' hand. "Agreed!"

"No!" Neji lunged for Diachi, but the UCA ninja held him back.

"Careful boy." Diachi sneered. "I may have given my' word that I won't kill you but that doesn't mean that I won't kill, or at least hurt her." He gestured to Nasari.

Neji froze and his' eyes widened in horror.

Diachi smiled. "That's right." He hissed. "You had best dance to my' tune." He pulled two pairs of strange looking handcuffs from within his' robe, and snapped them on to Neji's and Nasari's wrists. "Don't even think about trying to get out of these." He warned. "These are a special type of cuff. They cut off your' chakura flow and make it impossible for you to fight while you wear them."

He smiled his' cruel smile and said, "Say farewell to your' lover Nasari, cause it's the last you'll ever see of him."

Nasari turned to look at Neji. "I'm sorry Neji." She said. "There was nothing else I could do."

Neji took Nasari's hands in his'. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you Osara Nasari." He said.

"And I love you Hyuga Neji. Be safe."

Diachi grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Take Hyuga here, and Kusame back to castle and put them in the dungeon."

He snapped his' fingers and there was a blinding flash of light that forced them all to turn away. When Neji looked back to where Diachi had been. He and Nasari had both disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey everyone!**

**What did ya think of this chapter??**

**I'm starting to feel kind of sad because I only a couple chapters left for this story. (Sights heavily)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks to all of you who are still with me in this story.**

**Remember I really appreciate reviews. (No flames please.)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon.**

**Until next time,**

**Yaruhi**


	11. Prisoners

Nasari opened her' eyes and sat up in alarm. _Where am I? _She wondered.

Her' head cleared and the events of the previous evening came flooding back to her.

**_Flashback:_**

_Diachi snapped his fingers and Nasari was instantly plunged into darkness. From his tight hold on her' arm, Nasari knew that Diachi was still beside her. After a few moments the darkness abruptly disappeared and Nasari saw that she was standing with Diachi at the door of an enormous castle! Diachi walked up and spoke to one of the guards. "Open the gates and send for Hoshi." He told the man._

_"Yes Sorakage Sama."_

_Wait, Nasari thought. The Sorakage was the leader of the village hidden in the sky. If Diachi is the Sorakage then that means that he is that guy, Icharo! Diachi is the leader of the UCA!!_

_Before Nasari had enough time to fully process this information, The Castle gates opened and Diachi shoved her inside._

_A moment later a middle aged woman hurried in and bowed respectfully before Diachi. "You wished to see me Icharo-Sama?"_

_"Hai." Diachi replied. He turned to where Nasari stood. "Nasari, this is Hoshi, she manages my' household. Hoshi, this is Nasari, my' bride to be."_

_Hoshi smiled and bowed to Nasari. "Konichi wa Nasari Hime."_

_"Konichi wa, Hoshi-san." Nasari replied. She wondered how a seemingly kind, old woman like Hoshi could be mixed up with the likes of Diachi._

_Diachi addressed Hoshi. "Take Nasari to the room I have prepared for her."_

_Hoshi nodded and motioned for Nasari to follow her. Hoshi led Nasari up several_

_flights of stairs, and down several long, corridors, before stopping at a door. She drew out a key from within the folds of her' robe and unlocked the door. She opened it and bid Nasari enter. "Dozo."_

_Nasari entered the room and the door closed behind her with a click. She could hear the sound of the key rattling in the lock as Hisho locked the door._

_Exhausted as she was, Nasari collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly._

_**End of flashback**_

Nasari stood up and took in her new surroundings.

She was lying on a black, king-sized bed. The circular walls of the room were painted red, the carpet was black, and the heavy draperies that framed the single window were black. An open door to her' right led to the bathroom.

Nasari was still dressed in the torn, Kimono that she had worn the previous night. She quickly decided to take a shower and see if she couldn't find some close in better condition.

Five minutes later, Nasari stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and walked over to the massive, black wardrobe that stood at one end of her room. When she opened it, Nasari found that it was packed full to overflowing with clothes, shoes, and other necessities. Upon closer inspection Nasari saw that most of the clothing was rather revealing and permitted far too much skin exposure.

Nasari shook her' head. "That pervert!"

She had to dig through a lot of clothes before she finally found a dress that was acceptable. The dress was black (I know, Diachi seems to have an obsession with that color doesn't he?)with cropped sleeves and a reasonably high neckline. It had a _**very**_ short skirt, but Nasari fixed that by putting on a pair of black leggings underneath.

It took Nasari a rather long time to dress on account of her' hand cuffs.

Less than two minutes after she had finished dressing, the door opened. It was Hoshi and she had come to escort Nasari down to breakfast.

* * *

Neji groaned as he awoke from his' state of unconsciousness. His head ached and his' back was killing him. He was lying at an odd angle and seemed unable to move. Neji opened his eyes and saw why. He was in a dark dungeon stretched out on a rack! Turning his' head, Neji saw that Kusame (Who was still unconscious) was in a similar state.

Neji wondered how long they had been like this. After Nasari and Diachi had disappeared, one of the UCA shinobi had hit Neji over the head with his' mace, and he had passed out.

Neji glanced about him. Light from a single torch reflected off the walls forming numerous shadows.

He could hear the scurrying of rats as they ran to and fro across the floor.

Next to him, Kusame moaned and stirred. "Wha- where… am… I?" He mumbled.

Suddenly, the door at the opposite end of the room swung open and seven, large men carrying whips and clubs stepped into the room.

_Uh oh…_Neji thought nervously. _I don't like the looks of this!_

* * *

The door to the dining room swung open and Diachi looked up from his' place at the head of the table. "Ah, if it isn't my' lovely bride to be. Did you sleep well?" He inquired.

"No." Nasari replied coldly.

Diachi overlooked her' rudeness. "I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure you will sleep much better after we have been married." He looked at her as a cat might look at a mouse it was toying with.

Determined not to give him any satisfaction, Nasari did not reply.

"We will be married tomorrow evening." Diachi told her.

Still, she remained silent.

Diachi decided he had had enough of her' silence. He leaned over and she tensed. "You know…" He hissed in her' ear. "It is bad manners to be so unsocial. I suggest that you make an effort to be more friendly or who knows, I may just have to hurt your' little Hyuga boyfriend."

Nasari started at the mention of Neji. "What have you done with him?!" She demanded.

"Oh don't worry. Nothing has been done that would seriously harm him… at least, not yet…" He taunted.

Nasari clenched her' teeth. "You beast!" She hissed furiously.

"Careful Hime." Diachi reminded her in a singsong voice. "That is just the kind of talk that could get your' little friend in deep trouble." He chuckled cruelly at the glimmer of fear that flickered in her' dark eyes.

"That's right Nasari. You had best dance to my' tune if you want your' darling Hyuga to remain alive." Diachi threatened ominously. He paused to let the words sink in, and then he asked, "Would you accompany me on a walk with me in the gardens?"

The words were perfectly polite and the tone seemed pleasant enough but his' eyes were menacing and beneath his' agreeable tone there was a note of hostility.

Nasari lowered her' eyes in defeat. "As you wish."

He smiled. "Good girl. I knew you'd see it my' way."

* * *

Neji flew through the air and hit the floor of the dungeon for what must have been the five hundredth time in the last ten minutes. His' body felt as though it were on fire. He glanced over at Kusame and saw that the young man was not any better off that he was.

One of the men grabbed a hold of Neji by' the back of his shirt and dragged the young man to his' feet. Instantly another club collided with his' head and he fell back to the floor.

Normally Neji would have fought back, but the shackles he wore cut off his' chakura flow making it impossible to retaliate.

Suddenly the door swung open and a male voice called in to the men. "The master wants to see ya!"

To the relief of both Neji and Kusame, the men ceased their' abuse. They chained both young men to the wall and left the dungeon.

Neji wiped the blood from the corner' of his' mouth and glanced at Kusame. The other young man was wincing and holding tightly to his' left arm.

"Are you okay?" Neji inquired.

Kusame looked up in surprise, amazed that Neji was speaking to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." He growled gruffly. But even as he spoke he winced in pain.

Neji rolled his' eyes. "Look, we're both in the same predicament so just drop the tough guy act, okay?"

Kusame glared at him. "What is it to you? Who are you anyway?"

"I am Hyuga Neji." He replied.

"Never heard of you. How do you know Nasari?" Kusame asked.

"She's my' wife." Neji replied pointedly.

Kusame's eyes widened and his' jaw dropped. "You! You are the rich kid they forced her to mary!" He screeched.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "What exactly is that comment supposed to mean?" He inquired coldly.

Kusame clenched his' teeth. "You are the kid she was going to stay with instead of coming with me!"

Neji cocked his' head and looked the man up and down. "Answer me this, why did you disappear and let everyone think you were dead?"

"That's what the master ordered me to do." Kusame told him.

"What master?"

"My' master, Zaro-sama. That is not his' real name, I don't actually know his' real name, Zaro-sama is just what he told me to call him. He's been like a father to me since the death of my' parents when I was eleven." The young man explained.

"What does he look like?" Neji inquired.

"Tall, well built, with spiky, shoulder length, black hair and hazel eyes." Kusame said. "He usually wears a long, black cloak."

The description fit Nasari's uncle perfectly. "No wonder!" He growled. "That scheming, wicked, selfish menace!"

Kusame shot Neji a confused glance. "Huh?"

Neji proceeded to tell Kusame all he knew about Nasari's uncle.

"I've been such a fool!" Kusame exclaimed once Neji had finished. "All this time that evil man has been using me so that he could get to Nasari!"

Neji eyed the young man curiously. "I have a question to ask you." He said finally.

Kusame cocked his' head to the side. "Such as…?"

"Why did you try to force Nasari to come with you even after she said she didn't want to?" Neji asked.

Kusame looked down at the floor. "Diachi told me that you and all the others would probably guilt her and make her feel like if she went with me, she would be letting everyone down. Nasari's always been a very loyal and devoted person so when she refused to come I assumed that Diachi was right and that once I got her away from society's influence, she would realize that I was right." Kusame shook his' head. "I should have realized that Diachi was up to something, he was always so interested in my' descriptions of her. He was always asking about her' abilities especially."

Neji looked at the young man seriously. "There's something else."

Kusame's head snapped up. "What?"

"Diachi has Nasari. The only reason we are still alive is that Diachi is using us to make certain Nasari will do what he wants." Neji told him.

"That jerk has Nasari?" Kusame shrieked. Suddenly he turned back to Neji. "What is it that he wants her to do?"

The next words were so appalling to Neji that he had to force himself to say them. "He…He wants her to… marry him."

All the color drained from Kusame's face. For a few moments they sat in a disbelieving silence. Then…

"_**WHAT?!" **_Kusame exploded. _**"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT, THAT PERVERT IS USING MY LIFE TO GET NASARI TO AGREE TO MARRY HIM??"**_

Neji nodded.

"I'll kill him!" Kusame shouted vehemently.

"Calm down! I would love to kill him too, but we aren't going to be able to do anything if we are still stuck in this dungeon! We need to calm down and if we work together, maybe we can find a way out." Neji growled.

Kusame nodded. "If only we knew where Nasari was…"

Neji sighed. "If only I could use my' Byakugan." He said.

* * *

Nasari stood staring miserably out of the window in her' room. She was dressed in an exquisite wedding gown of striking black silk. Tonight it would be over. She was getting married to the man she hated most in the entire world. She sighed.

_I wonder if Neji is okay…_ She thought. A thought struck her. _Diachi told that man to take Neji and Kusame to the dungeon. Maybe if they are close enough, I can send them a message using my' Tisran…_ Then she recalled the shackles she wore. _Hmm…_she thought. _I need to get these things off of me, but how?_

She began to inspect the cuffs that encircled her' wrists. "Hmm…" She whispered. "It looks as though this is actually being held together by someone's chakura… If I can take out the person who possesses this chakura, maybe I could disable these."

She turned to the door. "I wonder…" She picked up an iron fire poker and walked over to the door. She lifted it and brought it down on the door handle with all the strength she possessed. She smiled triumphantly as she heard the lock crack in two. Then, she carefully opened the door and slipped out into the corridor.

Nasari wandered down the many twisting halls until she noticed that the power of the shackles she wore seemed to be increasing in strength as she neared a door. Nasari opened the door and found herself at the foot of a steep flight of stairs. As quickly as was possible, she ascended them and found herself in another corridor, this one being much darker, much narrower, and much dirtier than the last.

She cautiously made her way down the hall to the single door that stood at the end. The strength of the cuffs had now tripled. A huge padlock held the door closed. Nasari saw a computer screen in the wall and stepped over to it. It flickered on and Nasari saw the following words displayed on the screen.

Password question: What is the name of my family's kekei genkai? Answer:

Nasari's eyes widened. Could it be? Had Diachi really used the "_Tisran"_ as his password?

Holding her' breath, Nasari reached up and typed in the word, "_Tisran"._

She continued to hold her' breath as the computer processed her' answer. Suddenly the screen turned dark blue and the words: **"Access Granted" **Flashed across it in large, bright green letters.

Nasari turned as the door slid open soundlessly. She stepped through the door and into a large, dark room that appeared to be some sort of a lab. Computers and machines of all shapes and sizes were set up throughout it. Nasari noticed that all of them had wires running from them under a door at the south end of the room. Nasari tried the door and found it unlocked. She hesitantly nudged it open and stepped inside.

The room was small and very dark. In the center of it stood a bed that resembled one you might find at a hospital. Someone- Nasari was fairly certain it was a man- lay in the bed, tubes and wires running from his' body to a large generator to which all the cords from the machines in the other room were attached.

After waiting a few minutes to be sure that whoever it was laying in the bed was not going to get up and attack her, Nasari stepped forward for a closer look.

The man's face was covered in some sort of mask; even so, something about him seemed familiar to Nasari.

Tentatively, she reached out and removed the mask revealing the face of the man…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooooh! Cliffhanger!**

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry it took me a bit long to get this one posted.**

**I'll try to hurry and get the next chappie of this story posted soon so that you don't have to wait to long to find out who it is behind that mask!**

**Remember to review! (No flames please.)**

**Until next time,**

**This is Yaruhi over and out!**


End file.
